


His Daughters Words; A New Chapter

by charmed4lifekaren



Series: His Daughters Words [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Sequel to his daughters’ words. For Ziva David life is good, she is back at NCIS, has her family back, and is expecting twins, but as she is remembering life at NCIS is never simple. Life is full of Ghost and for Ziva and Jack Sloane those ghosts of the past are haunting them, affecting them in ways neither would like to admit, but must eventually face.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN:**  So, after the amazing response to the previous story I have decided to write a sequel. I have a few things planed out but for the most part I still need to figure out some stuff, so I hope you like.

 **AN1** : If there are more mistakes in this chapter I apologies. I am tipsy/drunk right now, but I really wanted to post this.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Ziva returned as the Senior Field Agent of the NCIS Major Case Response unit. While it has been an adjustment, it has been a good adjustment in several ways. While Tony, Ziva and Tali are still saying with Gibbs, they have put in an offer on a house two doors down from Gibbs's place and are just waiting to hear back. To no one's surprise, though Vance's concern as he doesn't want to imagine what they might get up to, Ziva and Jack have become friends and quite close by their standards.

Since Ziva returned she has also, in her own way, begun to mentor Ellie, just like Jimmy had predicted so many months ago, she recognized something in the younger agent's eyes.

Ziva, currently nine weeks pregnant, hasn't let that slow her down, though it has restricted the tasks Gibbs sends her on. He, Tony, and Vance all know that as the pregnancy progresses they are going to have a fight to get her to slow down.

Early morning on a Monday Ziva is camped out in Jack's office, where she has spent a lot of time over the last three weeks.

"That's it!" Jack suddenly says from where she is working on the couch, "the last detail." Jack says, causing Ziva, who is sitting on one of the armchairs, to look at her.

In response Jack passes the folder she is working out of over to Ziva, who passes a folder back, and both women start to review the other's work.

"So, we are ready." Ziva realises.

"We are." Jack says. Without another word, she and Ziva both get up and head out of Jack's office, dropping their folders as they go, as it is time to put their plan into action.

* * *

"Where's David?" Torres asks curious, from his desk as he and Ellie are alone in the bullpen working on paperwork, feeling surprised that Ziva isn't in the bullpen. Every day since she started back at NCIS, she has been at work before him.

"Sloane's office." Ellie explains, printing her last bit of paperwork.

"Should have known." Torres comments as Ellie walks over and collects her printing, and as she does Ziva and Jack walk into the bullpen from the back elevator, both dressed in work out gear.

"Bishop, come on." Ziva says, as she and Jack walk past Torres.

"What's going on?" Torres asks curious.

"Nothing for you, you still have paperwork to do." Jack says, with a smirk. "Ellie." Jack says as she and Ziva just continue to walk through the bullpen, without stopping.

Feeling confused, Ellie drops her printing on her desk, grabs the where she keeps workout clothes and then hurries after Jack and Ziva, wondering what is going on.

"So, what's going on?" Ellie asks, once they are in the elevator. Jack and Ziva both give her a look, "Guess I'll find out when we get there," Ellie mutters to herself.

* * *

Exiting the elevator, Ellie, feeling no less confused follows Ziva and Jack into the gym. Several of the pieces of equipment have been moved around, creating a large open area.

"The instructors at FLETC are very good, but there are things that you only learn through years of experience." Ziva explains.

"Most fighting styles are created, and geared to men, and it takes time to learn how to make them work for you as a woman." Jack says.

"I've noticed." Ellie admits.

"Jack and I have been comparing notes, and techniques we have learned." Ziva explains, "From that, we have developed a program."

"A program?" Ellie asks curious.

"Of things we want to teach you, so you don't have to learn the hard way like we did. If you're interested." Jack says as something she and Ziva have both talked about is that Ellie, even though she has been through a lot of things, hasn't had to go things like she and Ziva have gone through and if they can they want to make sure she doesn't, or that if she ever were then she is in a better place to handle it.

"Yes! Of course, I'm interested!" Ellie says, looking excited as she is pretty sure that this is going to be an amazing opportunity.

"Go get changed." Ziva instructs, and once Ellie hurries off to get changed, Ziva and Jack both prepare for what they are going to teach her. Jack, while comfortable with Ziva and Ellie, isn't completely ready to show her scars, even though Ziva has seen them, and so she is wearing a t-shirt rather than a tank top which she prefers to work out in.

* * *

Ever since Jack, Ziva, and Ellie Torres, alone in the bullpen, doing paperwork, wrecks her brain, wondering what the girls are up to. Distracted, Torres fails to notice Gibbs walk into the bullpen.

"Where's Ziva and Bishop?" Gibbs asks, walking to his desk.

"Don't know." Torres answers, and as he does Gibbs stops right in front of Torres's desk.

"You don't know?" Gibbs asks, feeling confused. He knows for sure that Ziva and Jack are at NCIS. He arrived at work with both of them, before he went to do other things.

"Sloane and David walked in here and took Bishop with them, no idea where they went, but they were in workout gear." Torres explains.

"Grab your gear. I'll meet you in the garage." Gibbs says, walking over to his desk and grabbing his gun, and badge. Gear stowed, Gibbs heads to the elevator going to where he assumes he will find Ziva, Jack and Ellie.

* * *

Arriving at the gym, Gibbs sees Ellie get flipped onto her back by Ziva, who he can tell is enjoying herself.

"Okay, what do you think you can improve on?" Jack asks as she helps Ellie back to her feet and hearing the question Gibbs pauses and watches.

"Not getting knocked on my ass?" Ellie asks, to Jack and Ziva's amusement.

"Yes." Ziva confirms, with a nod, "But how?"

"Um, stronger foundation." Ellie answers, "Keeping myself grounded, and pushing down as you pushed back."

"Exactly." Jack says, as Ziva nods.

"Dead Marine, grab your gear." Gibbs interrupts. The second he speaks Ziva and Ellie hurry off, hurrying past Gibbs who walks towards Jack; "So this is what you and Ziver have been planning for the last week." Gibbs says. Over the last week, had clearly been planning something that they had refused to share with him.

"Part of it." Jack answers, and Gibbs gives her a look, "Oh no, Cowboy, you're gonna have to wait and see." Jack reveals, looking amused.

"You know this is my team." Gibbs points out.

"I know, so does Ziva, but what we want to do for Ellie is between the three of us." Jack explains, "But trust me Gibbs, it's a good thing."

"I do trust you." Gibbs admits, causing Jack to smile softly, "I'll see you later." Gibbs says, before leaning forward and kissing her quickly.

Gibbs heads out of the gym while Jack made her way to the bag to get in a bit more of a workout before heading back to her office.

* * *

"It was amazing." Ellie tells Torres as the two of them walk towards the dead marine, a while after they left NCIS, "Jack and Ziva are like…. Real warriors." Ellie says, as she struggled to find the right word to describe the two women, "and the way they worked together, it was like they known each other for years." Ellie explains, sounding excited.

"Sounds good." Torres says sarcastically and as soon as he speaks Ellie looks at him, trying to understand what is with his tone of voice.

"You're jealous!" Ellie realises, looking around.

"Why would I be? You're just getting fight training from two of the best fighters in NCIS." Torres says, clear that he is not happy about being excluded.

"If you really want you can get fighting lessons too, Torres." Ziva says, walking behind Torres and Ellie, and hearing the conversation.

"I don't need fighting lessons." Torres argues, "Though, I wouldn't say no to sparing, or going to the range with you."

"I am sure it will happen sometime." Ziva comments, as Gibbs walks up and the four of them get to the body.

"Ziver, photos, Bishop bag and tag, Torres, witnesses." Gibbs instructs, and the team go to do what he said, "What we got Palmer?" Gibbs asks, and as he does the team start to work the case.

* * *

While the NCIS team are working a case Tony and McGee and their respective children are at the park together having a play date.

"You do know that you are not even close to being prepared for twins, right?" McGee tells Tony as they watch their kids happily play. Even though Tali is older than the twins, they quickly warmed to each other and they like to play together.

"You and Delilah manage." Tony comments.

"Yeah, but we didn't have a five-year-old too look after too." McGee comments, saying how old Tali will be when the twins are born rather than her current age, "Plus you weren't here, I was basically living on caffeine when they were born."

"I'm familiar with that." Tony says, as when Tali first came into his life he lived like that.

"Do you regret it, not joining Ziva back at NCIS?" McGee asks curious.

"Not at all." Tony answers, without hesitation, "This is exactly what I want to be doing."

"Me too." McGee confirms.

"DADA."

"DADA."

"ABBA"

Morgan, Jonny, and Tali all respectively yell and so the two former NCIS agents get up and join their children, both feeling that they would choose playing with their kids over being agents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about it being a few days, I have been busy with Law School stuff.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

The case involving the dead Marine ended up being a quite simple one to solve. So simple that the team were able to go home at a relatively early hour. Taking advantage of the lack of work Jack is ventures Gibbs's basement, dressed in jeans and an army hoddie, finding Gibbs and Tali building something together. Their project is clearly not a boat, in fact, the boat that Gibbs has been building is off to the side while Gibbs and Tali are working at the workbench.

"So, Tony and Ziva are fighting upstairs," Jack says as she walks down the stairs, "Which is why you and Tali are down here." Jack observes, inspecting the work that is in front of Gibbs and Tali.

"Yep, they're debating what they are going to find out about the twins." Gibbs explains, having heard that, his voice quiet so Jack, and not Tali, could hear while carefully watching the way Tali sands a piece of woods.

"Ah." Jack replies, understanding, as she kisses Gibbs's cheek. "And what are you two doing?" Jack asks curious.

"We're building my bed!" Tali reveals, looking excited.

"Yeah?" Jack asks, looking interested.

"Yeah, and Saba is letting me pick the color we paint it!" Tali explains, her voice full of joy. Her enthusiasm causes Gibbs to smile. The bed is only the first of several things he is planning to make for Tali. His plan is to make her an entire bedroom set followed by all the furniture, and some toys, for the twins.

"I picked Pink!" Tali exclaims.

"Ohh, good choice." Jack says, with complete sincerity.

"Do you want to help?" Tali asks, looking at the women she's become a lot more comfortable with over the last two months.

"Ah yeah!" Jack says, Gibbs hands her some sandpaper, and the three of them get back to work on Tali's bed.

* * *

Upstairs Ziva and Tony are in the living room, fighting, but trying to keep their voices quiet so that Tali doesn't hear. Since the day they reunited in Paris the two of them have agreed that they will keep any fighting away from Tali.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to know!" Tony exclaims, clearly frustrated.

"I did not need to find out with Tali. I do not need to know now." Ziva explains, honestly.

"Ziva, isn't it better to be prepared? To know everything?" Tony asks, wanting the women to see, what in his opinion, is sense.

"Why? Would there be any information that would change anything?" Ziva asks curious.

"Of course not!" Tony exclaims.

"Then why do you insist on wanting to know more than the fact that they are healthy?" Ziva asks, but before Tony can answer his phone rings.

"Hello." Tony answers, "Yes, this is. Are you serious?" Tony says, sounding excited and Ziva gives him an interested look, "Yes, thank you, bye." Tony says, before hanging up.

"What is it?" Ziva asks.

"We got it." Tony says, with a grin.

"We got it?" Ziva repeats, wanting to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah Zi, we got the house!" Tony exclaims, sounding thrilled, Ziva walks towards him and they share a kiss. Once they break apart Tony keeps his arm around Ziva, as he puts one of his hands against her stomach. "Zi, soon we're going to be outnumbered by kids, I just want to be as prepared as possible." Tony admits. Part of him, especially after his conversation with McGee, is terrified that two newborns, and a five-year-old, will be too much for him and Ziva to handle.

"Tony, I do not think we can be truly prepared for this." Ziva admits, "But I do know we will manage." Ziva says, and Tony leans down and kisses her.

"We should tell Tali." Tony says, when he and Ziva break apart, "I'm not sure she is going to be happy."

"She does love living with her Saba." Ziva says, with a smile, as she likes how much Tali loves Gibbs, and how much he loves her, and she feels like this time together has been good, good for both of them, "So I think we start with the fact we will be living too doors down."

"Good idea." Tony says, "Never thought I'd be living so close to Gibbs."

"We have been living  _with_  him for almost two months." Ziva points out.

"Good point." Tony says, as they head down to the basement.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walk into the basement; they both pause as they see Gibbs, Tali, and Jack working on the tiny bed together. It is such a nice sight that Tony and Ziva both pause and watch. Tony also pulls out his phone and takes a picture, causing Ziva to give him a look which says,  _'send me a copy'_ and Tony nods.

"You two just gonna stand there?" Gibbs asks, without looking up from his work, having realized the second Tony and Ziva walked into the basement.

"Of course not." Tony says, as he and Ziva walk over.

"Ima, Abba!" Tali says happily, "Me, Saba, Jack are making my bed!" Tali says excitedly.

"That's great, Tali." Tony tells his daughter, "It's going to look great in your new room." Tony says, causing Tali, Jack and Gibbs to look at him.

"New room?" Tali asks, looking at her father in confusion.

"Tali, do you remember when we went to look at the house down the road from here?" Ziva asks her daughter.

"Yes. It was nice." Tali comments.

"Well, Abba just got a call, the house is ours now. We are going to live there." Ziva explains, as she plays with her daughter's hair.

"But we live with Saba. I like living with Saba." Tali tells her parents.

"I know you do, we do too." Ziva tells her daughter.

"Then we stay, we don't go?" Tali asks, looking excited at the possibility.

"Sweetheart, we have to." Tony tells his daughter, "Saba doesn't mind us staying with him, but we need a house of our own, like in Paris." Tony explains, wanting to explain what is going on in a way Tali will understand.

"The house is right down the road, we will still see Saba a lot." Ziva tells her daughter, and as she does it is clear that Tali is becoming upset.

"Hey Tali." Gibbs says, and Tali looks at her grandfather, "This is good. You'll have space, and your own room, and I'll still be around."

"Promise?" Tali asks.

"Promise." Gibbs assures her, and Tali turns to Jack.

"You too, Jack?" Tali ask.

"Yeah Tali, me too." Jack confirms, smiling at her, and Tali looks between the adults in the room.

"Okay." Tali says, yawning.

"Okay, time for you to go to bed." Ziva tells her daughter.

"Ima…" Tali starts to wine, clearly objecting.

"We're not moving for a little while, you can work on your bed with Saba tomorrow night." Ziva tells her daughter, "Okay?" Ziva asks.

"Okay." Tali confirms,

"Say goodnight to Saba and Jack." Tony tells his daughter.

"Goodnight Saba." Tali says, hugging her grandfather.

"Night Kid." Gibbs says, kissing the top of Tali's head, as they break apart and Tali walks over to Jack.

"Goodnight, Jack." Tali says, hugging her as well.

"Night Tali." Jack says as the two of them break apart, Ziva picks her up and carries her upstairs with Tony, Jack and Gibbs watching them go.

"You don't want them to go." Jack says, once Tony, Ziva and Tali are out of hearing range, "Do you?" Jack asks, as even though she knows the answer she wants Gibbs to confirm it.

"I've liked having them here." Gibbs admits.

"I know." Jack says sympathetically.

"The house is going to be so quiet." Gibbs says sadly. Even though he knows getting a house, having their own home will be, good for Tony, Ziva and Tali he is going to miss the house being full, going to miss having them with him. Jack, not sure what to say, just reaches out and takes Gibbs's hand, gently squeezing it, showing him that she is there for him.

For a little while Jack and Gibbs just sit in comfortable silence together, neither feeling the need to discuss the issue any further.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I could eat." Jack answers, and Gibbs stands up, pulling Jack with him. With Gibbs' arm around Jack, the two of them head upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs, Ziva and Tony take Tali up to the room that was, and always will be, Kelly's , but where Tali has been living the last seven weeks.

"Are you comfortable?" Tony asks his daughter, who nods.

"Story?" Tali asks, looking between her parents.

"What kind of story?" Ziva asks.

"One about you and Abba." Tali requests.

"We've got a lot of those stories Kiddo, anything more specific?" Tony asks, though when he and Ziva do tell Tali those kinds of stories they always edit them a bit.

"Something exciting." Tali requests, causing her parents to look at each other.

"I think we can do that." Tony tells his daughter.

"A few months after Abba and I met we were on a mission…" Ziva says and she, with help from Tony, start to tell their daughter the story of the time they were trapped in a box with a lot of money.

* * *

Downstairs, Jack and Gibbs are in the living room cooking stakes in the fireplace, like they have many times before.

"Didn't anyone in this house eat dinner?" Jack asks curious as she and Gibbs are making enough food for four adults, at least.

"Tali." Gibbs answers, "and Ziva had some food too."

"Good." Jack comments, moving closer to Gibbs who puts his arm around her, and kisses her head, as they continue to cook the steaks.

For a little while Jack and Gibbs, cuddled up together, continue to watch the steaks and they don't even move apart when they hear footsteps.

"Something smells good, is there enough for two more?" Tony asks curious. He wants to make a comment about how close Gibbs and Jack are but decides not to as he thinks it is nice to see Gibbs close to someone, in a way he hasn't really seen before. He wouldn't want to ruin that, even if that means he has to keep the witty remarks to himself.

"Already cooking DiNozzo." Gibbs answers.

"Nice!" Tony exclaims, as he and Ziva sit on the couch.

"Tali asleep?" Jack asks curious.

"Yes." Ziva confirms, "Only took one story tonight."

"That's progress." Jack comments, as she knows that Tali has been asking for at least two stories lately, and Ziva nods.

"How long to food?" Tony asks curious.

"Not long." Gibbs answers, "Make yourself useful, there's more food in the kitchen to go with the steaks." Gibbs says, and so Tony gets up and heads into the kitchen.

A little while later Ziva, Jack, Gibbs and Tony all sitting around the table, enjoying their food and each other's company, while listening for signs that Tali inevitably escaped from her bed or anything that indicates she isn't okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN:

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

AN: Law School is going to be insane for the next couple of weeks, so I might not have as much time to update, but after that I will be on break for a couple of weeks and so I should be able to catch up.

* * *

A few days has passed since Tony and Ziva found out the offer they put in on a house has been accepted and ever since they have been trying to figure out everything they have to do before they are able to move in.

Mid-morning, Ziva and Torres are interviewing the mother of a Lieutenant Commander who has been killed while Gibbs and Ellie are interviewing the victims commanding officer.

"Lisa loved the navy, all she wanted was to be the best officer she could be, the best leader she could be." Mrs Georgia Hastings says, "Please, please find who did this to my baby girl." Mrs Hastings begs.

"We will do everything we can, Mrs Hastings." Torres says.

"Mrs Hastings, did Lisa mention having any problems with anyone?" Ziva as.

"No, everyone loved her!" Mrs Hastings exclaims.

"Do you know if Lisa was dating anyone?" Torres asks.

"No." Mrs Hastings answers, "Lisa… Lisa didn't have much of a social life, she kept to herself, I don't think she ever seriously dated anyone."

"Thank you Mrs Hastings, that's everything for now," Ziva says, "We will be in contact." Ziva says, standing up, and as she stands up Mrs Hasting reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Please, promise me you'll find who did this." Mrs Hastings begs, with tears in her eyes.

"We will do everything we can." Ziva answers, as she gently squeezes Mrs Hastings hand before letting go.

Once Ziva has released Mrs Hastings' hand, she and Torres head out of the house.

"I've done a lot of these now, and it seems that every time we have a victim their family says that everyone loves them." Torres says.

"Do you have a point?" Ziva asks curious, as she feels a twinge in her stomach.

"It's just interesting, do you think anyone really knows anyone?" Torres asks.

"I think that is a complicated question." Ziva admits, causing Torres to look at her, "One that I have been wondering about the answer to for a long time." Ziva says. Out of nowhere she feels not just a twinge in her stomach, but a sharp jolt of pain, which causes her to put her hand on her stomach, as she gasps.

"David, you okay?" Torres asks, having noticed Ziva's behaviour.

"Fine." Ziva says, even though she isn't sure she is. "Mrs Hastings may think that everyone loved the commander but that could mean that Lisa was keeping things from her mother, potentially to protect her." Ziva explains, purposely changing the subject to get Torres's attention off her.

"I've seen that before." Torres says as he and Ziva get into the car. Ziva isn't sure that it is a good idea for her to drive she doesn't want to ask Torres to drive as it would be admitting that she isn't okay, and she isn't prepared to do that.

* * *

Not long after they left Mrs Hastings Ziva and Torres are back at NCIS and in the bullpen with Gibbs and Ellie.

"Commander Hastings CO said that she was a career sailor, she was rising up the ranks and believed she would continue to." Ellie explains, "She had no discipline records, and as far as her CO knew Lisa didn't have any problems with anyone, apparently everyone loved her."

"Commander Hasting's mother said the same thing." Ziva reveals, "Mrs Hasting said that Lisa loved the Navy and that everyone loved her." Ziva reveals, doing her best not to react to the pain and cramping in her stomach.

"She said that Lisa didn't have much of a social life and as far as she knew the Commander wasn't seeing anyone." Torres explains, noticing out the corner of his eye that something seems up with Ziva, though it is clear that she is trying to hide that fact.

"If that was the case, she wouldn't be dead." Gibbs comments, "Ziva, find out what else you can. Bishop, Torres go talk to her shipmates, they might know more." Gibbs instructs, before leaving the bullpen to go check in with Kasie.

As Gibbs leaves the bullpen Torres and Ellie go to their respective desks to grab their gear and as they go, Torres notices Ziva standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"David? You good?" Torres asks, as he is pretty sure that something is up.

"Fine Agent Torres." Ziva says, walking out of the bullpen as she wants some privacy.

"What was that about?" Ellie asks curious.

"Something's up with her." Torres says, as he picks up his phone and does an internal call. "Hey Jack, David's in the bullpen looking for you." He says, and then he hangs up before Jack can respond.

"Why did you do that?" Ellie asks as she and Torres head to the elevators.

"Because somethings going on and she's not going to admit it without a push." Torres explains as the elevator doors open, and he and Ellie walk in, Ellie looking at Torres in amazement as she likes to see him showing the ways he cares, even if he won't admit that, while Torres knows that Jack has the best chance of pushing Ziva into admitting whatever it is that is wrong.

* * *

Not long after Torres called her Jack is making her way down to the bullpen. As she walks down the stairs she hears the sound of someone gasping, in the alcove, and sees Ziva, leaning against the stairs, with both hands on her stomach, obviously in pain.

"Ziva?" Jack asks concerned as she runs down the stairs, "What's wrong?" Jack asks, once she gets to Ziva.

"Noth…" Ziva starts to say.

"Ziva, don't say nothing, we both know somethings wrong." Jack requests, as just by looking at Ziva she can tell that something is wrong, that Ziva is in pain, even though she is trying to hide it, "Talk to me." Jack requests.

"Something's wrong." Ziva admits, looking at Jack, "The babies… I think something is really wrong." Ziva admits.

"Okay, we'll go to the hospitals." Jack says, "And I'll call Tony on our way." Jack tells her friend, being pretty sure that Ziva will want Tony to be with her.

"NO!" Ziva says.

"Ziva…" Jack starts to say.

"Tony… I can't call him before I know what's going on." Ziva says, tears coming to her eyes, as if it is bad news then she wants to know for sure before she tells Tony anything, "Especially not if it is bad." Ziva admits, her voice full of vulnerability.

"Okay." Jack says, "We should go." Jack tells her friend, and because Jack has gotten to know Ziva she knows that this is Ziva's way of protecting both Tony and herself. Ziva pushes herself up from the stairs which she is leaning against.

Without a word, trying not to make things uncomfortable for either of them, Jack offers Ziva an arm, and quiet reluctantly, Ziva takes it. Once Ziva takes Jack's arm the two of them head out of the bullpen, Ziva leaning on Jack slightly, while doing her best to make it seem like that is not what she is doing; though once they are in the elevator away from everyone else Ziva leans on Jack a little more.

* * *

A little while later Jack and Ziva are in Jack's car, with Jack driving and Ziva in the front seat. Thankfully, they are going to the nearest hospital and so they don't have too much longer to go.

"Does it still feel the same?" Jack asks. The entire way to the hospital, while Jack has been driving, Ziva has been sitting with both hands on her stomach.

"Yes." Ziva answers, "Pain, cramping." Ziva admits.

"Cramping is a normal part of pregnancy, it could just be that." Jack says, speaking from her own experience, though trying not to display that, trying to be reassuring but she knows that it is better to get something like this checked out.

"It did not feel like this with Tali." Ziva admits. She remembers everything she felt with she was pregnant with Tali and she knows that she did not feel this then. Before Jack can respond, Jack's phone starts to ring through her car.

"It's Gibbs…" Jack says, not at all surprised as she was expecting it.

"Do not…" Ziva starts to say.

"I won't." Jack promises, pressing answer, "Hey Gibbs."

"Jack, what's going on?" Gibbs asks, "Where'd you and Ziver go?"

"To look into something." Jack explains, "I'll let you know how it goes."

"That's cryptic." Gibbs comments, having a feeling that something is going on.

"We'll fill you in later." Jack says, knowing that either she or Ziva will, "I've got to go, Gibbs. See you when we get back to NCIS."

"Bye Jack." Gibbs says, as Jack hangs up. He wonders what is going on as Jack being cagy normally means that something big is going on.

"Thank you." Ziva says, once Jack has hung up.

"We're here." Jack says as they pull up at the hospital.

* * *

Not long after Jack hung up with Gibbs she and Ziva, who seems to be having a harder time walking, have made their way into the hospital towards the intake desk.

"My friend needs to see a doctor." Jack says, to the male nurse who is at the desk.

"Take a seat, Miss, and someone will be with you when they can." The nurses says, dismissively.

"It's not Miss it's NCIS Special Agent Jack Sloane." Jack says, pulling her badge. "This is Special Agent Ziva David, she is pregnant and needs to see a doctor, now." Jack says, forcibly.

"Of course, ma'ams, come right through." The nurse says, leading Ziva and Jack through to the emergency department.

* * *

About an hour later Ziva and Jack are in a cubical in the emergency room, with Ziva lying on a bed. Since Jack pulled her badge; they have gotten a lot better treatment.

"Agent David." A doctor says, walking into the room, "All the tests results indicate that everything is fine, and both the foetus are developing in exactly the way they should be."

"They why am I cramping?" Ziva asks.

"Your uterus is expanding to fit two, some cramping is usual." The doctor explains, "But I am going to do an ultrasound just to make sure." The doctor explains.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jack asks Ziva curious, as she wants her friend to be comfortable.

"No." Ziva says, as honestly she would feel better if she wasn't alone.

"Okay." Jack says, giving Ziva a supportive smile even though she can't help but be reminded of her own pregnancy.

"Okay, I'll get started." The doctor says, and he proceeds to perform an ultrasound, "Everything looks good, healthy size, developing well." The doctor says, and proceeds to check a few more things, "And…." The doctor says, playing a sound which Ziva and Jack hear two heartbeats.

"Are they…?" Ziva starts to asks, honestly feeling a little afraid to ask the rest of the question, which Jack notices, as she tries to fight back the memories of her own ultrasounds as that Is something Jack really doesn't want to think about right now.

"Completely healthy." The doctor answers, "Agent David the cramping is nothing to be concerned about at this time, but if the cramping gets worse, or you notice any other symptoms, please come back." The Doctor requests, and Ziva nods.

"Does that mean I can go?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, but I would like you to go home, not go back to work." The doctor instructs, and Ziva nods.

* * *

A little while after the doctor gave Ziva the all clear to go home she and Jack, in Jack's car, have pulled up out-front of Gibbs's house.

"That was good news Ziva." Jack tells her friend, who is looking like it wasn't.

"I know." Ziva responds.

"I know we agreed that we would try not to read, or analyse, or profiler, each other, but sometimes I can't help it." Jack admits, "I can tell that there is still something bothering you, maybe you should tell Tony whatever it is." Jack suggests.

"Thank you, Jack." Ziva says, before getting out of the car and heading into the house. She knows the right thing to do would be to talk to Tony, but because of how she has spent the last few years she isn't sure if she can open up like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: So, the next few days are insane for me. I'm not sure I am going to be able to update again to Friday (Australian time). I have a similar insane week next week, but I promise I will try to update more over the weekend.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

The entire walk from Jack's car to Gibbs's house feels like an eternity to Ziva, even though it didn't even take a minute. Walking into the house, Ziva doesn't hear any voices, and so she checks her watch and realises that it is Tali's regular nap time.

Walking into the living room Ziva looks towards the kitchen where she sees Tony in the dining area picking up toys that Tali has spread around the room.

"Tony."

"Ziva? What's wrong? Why are you home so early?" Tony asks, his mind going to the worst places.

"I am okay, and so are the babies." Ziva says, wanting to assure Tony of that.

"Now I'm worried, what happened?" Tony asks worried as he walks towards Ziva, "Zi?"

"I was experiencing pain, and cramping. Jack took me to the hospital." Ziva explains.

"What? You said you're okay, are you okay? What happened?" Tony asks worried, taking both of Ziva's hands.

"I am okay, we are okay." Ziva assures Tony as she moves both their hands to her stomach, "The doctor said that the cramping was normal." Ziva explains, even though she still doesn't feel like the kind of pain she was in could be normal. "He said that both the babies are developing perfectly, and they had strong heartbeats." Ziva explains.

"Why didn't you call me, Zi?" Tony asks, pain in his voice, "I would have taken you to the hospital, I would have been with you."

"I know you would have." Ziva says, as she reaches up and puts her hand against Tony's face, "I never doubted that."

"Then why didn't you call?" Tony asks, suspecting that Ziva might be dealing with her old trust issues. He thought she was beyond hiding things, at least when it comes to him, Tali and even Gibbs.

"Because I needed to know if it was bad news." Ziva reveals, "I did not want you to worry before you needed to, I was worried enough." Ziva admits, and Tony knows that it is a big deal for Ziva to admit that to him, "I needed to know what was going on for sure before I told you."

"Ziva, I know you have gotten used to doing everything alone, but you don't have to anymore." Tony tells the women he loves, "We're partners."

"I know." Ziva says, "I was terrified, Tony. I wanted to protect you from that."

"You don't have to do that." Tony says, "I have rather been there and worried with you than not knowing at all." Tony admits.

"I love you." Ziva says, kissing Tony.

* * *

After dropping Ziva off, Jack heads straight back to NCIS. Considering everything she isn't overly surprised to find Gibbs sitting on the couch in her office, clearly waiting.

"What's going on, Jack?" Gibbs asks, "Where's Ziver?"

"At your place, with Tony and Tali." Jack explains, "She's gonna take the rest of the day off."

"What happened?" Gibbs asks, attempting to keep the worry out of his voice, but Jack knows him so well she can hear it.

"She's okay, the twins too." Jack assures Gibbs, as she walks towards him.

"Jack." Gibbs says simply, knowing that there is more that Jack isn't saying.

"Ziva was experiencing some cramping and pain, we went to the hospital." Jack explains, as she sits down next to Gibbs. "She's fine, they're fine. Apparently, it's all considered normal with twins."

"You lied." Gibbs tells Jack.

"Because Ziva asked me too." Jack explains, "She didn't want Tony to know either, I think she was trying to protect you both." Jack reveals.

"That sounds like Ziver." Gibbs admits.

"She's okay, Gibbs." Jack says, as she reaches out and takes Gibbs's hand. "The babies too. I was there when the doctor said so." Jack reassures him. She rests her head on Gibbs's shoulder; as he nods and the two of them drift into silence.

For a little while Jack and Gibbs sit in silence, just enjoying each others company, until the door opens and Torres walks in.

"Don't you knock Torres?" Jack asks, annoyed.

"I honestly thought Gibbs was the only one in here." Torres admits, and Gibbs gives him a look which says, 'What do you want?', "We've got something." Torres reveals, and without a word Gibbs kisses Jack's cheek, gets up, and heads out of the office, with Torres right behind him.

"Torres." Jack says, stopping him from truly leaving the office, and he turns to look at her, "Thanks for the call." Jack says, as she realised the second she saw Ziva trying to hide her pain that the younger woman hadn't been looking for her.

"No problem." Torres says, before leaving.

For a little while after Gibbs and Torres leave Jack sits on her couch, wanting to make sure they have truly left. Once she is sure that that is actually the case Jack gets up and heads to her desk.

At her desk Jack starts to look through her draws, first she finds the pictures of her old team, and she is filled with sadness. For a few moments Jack stares at the picture of the people she misses every day, and who she will always feel guilty about losing. Needing to force herself a little, Jack puts the picture of her team down and continues to search through her desk. After a bit of searching, she finds what she is looking for, an old image folded in half.

Unfolding it Jack looks at, for the first time in years, the ultrasound image from her very last ultrasound when she was pregnant with her daughter. As she looks at the image tears come to Jack eyes. While she always knew, and still knows, that giving her daughter up for adoption was the right choice, the best choice, she can't help but wonder,  _what if_?

* * *

A while after Torres walked into Jack's office the case is over and the killer has been caught. Ziva had mentioned her conversation with Lieutenant Commander Hasting's mother on their way to the hospital. Since Ziva was unable, Jack has made her way to the mourning mother's house, despite the late time, and without telling anyone.

"Yes?" Mrs Hasting asks confused, as she answers the door.

"Mrs Hastings, my name is Special Agent Jack Sloane." Jack says, as she shows her badge. "I'm apologise for visiting so late, but may I come in?" Jack asks.

"Of course." Mrs Hasting says, letting Jack into the house. "And it's okay, I wasn't sleeping."

"That's understandable." Jack says as the two of them walk into the living room. "My colleague Special Agent Ziva David told me that you asked her to promise you that you'd find who killed your daughter." Jack says as she and Mrs Hastings sit down across from each other.

"Have you?" Mrs Hasting asks.

"Yes." Jack explains, "Your daughter, Lisa, saw a man trying to abduct a sixteen-year-old girl. She attempted to stop it, and he killed her." Jack explains, and as she does Mrs Hastings starts to cry.

"Of course, she died trying to protect someone." Mrs Hasting says, and she reaches out and takes Jack's hand. "Thank you, thank you for telling me." Mrs Hasting says, through her tears. In response Jack squeezes Mrs Hastings hand.

* * *

While Jack is with Mrs Hasting's Gibbs arrives home, being as quiet as possible assuming, considering the time, that Tony, Ziva, and Tali are asleep. Walking into the house Gibbs realises that his assumption is wrong as there is a light coming from the kitchen and so he heads there. In the kitchen he finds Ziva sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea and reading one of her journals.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks, walking towards her.

"Gibbs." Ziva says, sounding distracted.

"You okay?" Gibbs asks, as he sits down next to her.

"I am fine." Ziva says, "I am sure Jack told you that the doctor said that." Ziva says, as during the drive back she gave Jack permission to tell Gibbs.

"She did." Gibbs confirms, "But I also know that you would not be awake, drinking tea, if you were okay." Gibbs says, "What's going on."

"I could not sleep." Ziva admits, "I… have been thinking." Ziva says, and Gibbs gives her a look so in response she pushes the journal over to Gibbs, "Read it." Ziva requests.

" _Gibbs called me his kid today_." Gibbs reads, reading out loud.

_I asked him if he was lonely, he told me that you are never alone when you have kids, then said, 'night kid' and kissed my head. Once more Gibbs showed me the differences between him and Eli, Gibbs loves me, wants to protect me, cares about me, Eli thinks about how he can use me._

_During the last case I met a woman, Mariam, who just wanted to protect and look after her family, she was willing to do whatever she had to do. She told me I have a good material instinct, I am not so sure. I looked after Tali, but that was different, I was her sister, Ima was her mother. There are so many things I wish I could ask my Mother, I would ask her how she could have stayed with Eli so long, ask why she came back when she left him, and why she never told me about who he really was. Gibbs told me that she was just being a mom. I think it is something I will not understand until I become a mother, and I am not sure if that is something that will ever happen._

"Ziver." Gibbs says, closing the journal, "You are a great mother." Gibbs tells her.

"I put Tali in so much danger." Ziva reminds Gibbs, "She was shot at, was in an explosion, and suffered so much, because of me."

"Ziver, you also sent her to Tony when things got to dangerous." Gibbs reminds her, "I know how much it hurts to leave your child, and you did that to protect her." Gibbs says, and Ziva looks down, "Ziver, you are not your father." Gibbs says, being pretty sure that is the root of Ziva's problem, "You are an incredible mother, you love Tali, and you love the twins, I know that, Tony knows that, Tali knows that, and the twins will too." Gibbs explains, as he gets up and walks over to Ziva.

"You never talk that much." Ziva says.

"You needed to hear it." Gibbs says, "Ziva, no parent is perfect, but you're pretty close." Gibbs says, "You're not alone." Gibbs says, kissing Ziva's head, and in response she hugs him,

"אני אוהב אותך אבא. גם אתה קרוב לשלמות." Ziva says, and while he doesn't speak Hebrew Gibbs has heard Ziva, and Tali, talk it enough to be able to pick up on some of what she said. (I love you, Dad. You're close to perfect too.)

* * *

Hours later Gibbs, who has been working on the furniture he is building the twins, finally heads to bed. Walking upstairs Gibbs sees that the door to Tony and Ziva's room, his old spare room, is open slightly and so he peaks inside and sees Tony and Ziva cuddled up together, sound asleep. Reassured that they are okay, Gibbs heads to the other room where Tali is fast asleep.

For a few moments Gibbs watches her before heading to his own room, which seems a lot emptier without Jack. While he knows, without a chance, that he will never forget Shannon and Kelly, he can't, they are his family, he also knows that he has another family now. His team, including anyone who has been on it the past fifteen years, is his family, Tony, Ziva and Tali especially.

Not that long ago, Gibbs would have thought that thinking this and, feeling what he is feeling, would be betraying Shannon and Kelly, but now he knows it's not. Shannon and Kelly wouldn't have wanted him to be alone. They would want him to share the love they knew he is capable of, and so that is what he is doing. Embracing his new family isn't betraying Shandon and Kelly, it is honouring them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the support. As I have an insane week next week too I am going to update EVERY day for the next four days.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

About a week has passed since the scare with the twins. In that time Ziva hasn't experienced any worrying pregnancy symptoms, to both hers and Tony's relief.

It is early evening and Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony are having dinner together. The three adults are being entertained by the almost five years old, talking all about her day.

"And then Abba and I fed the ducks." Tali explains, "Then we played at the park."

"That sounds like fun." Ziva tells her daughter.

"It was!" Tali says, excitedly, "Abba, can we feed the ducks again?"

"Sure Kiddo." Tony says, with a smile.

"Saba, why isn't Jack here?" Tali asks curious, looking at her grandfather.

"Jack doesn't come over all the time, you know that Tali." Gibbs tells his granddaughter, though he does like how close she and Jack are.

"But she hasn't been here in so long." Tali wines.

"She is right, Gibbs." Ziva reveals, "Jack has not been over in four days, and seems to be spending more time in her office than usual." Ziva explains, "We have not trained Bishop in days." She was already going to bring that up to Gibbs, but her daughter beat her to it.

"Something going on, Boss?" Tony asks, not being able to get out of the habit of calling Gibbs 'Boss' even though it has been years since Gibbs has been his boss.

"I don't know." Gibbs admits, looking concerned, and as he tries to wrack his brain about what could be going on with Jack. He has a realization, a suspicion; he just hopes he's wrong. "But I'm going to find out." Gibbs says, before getting up and heading out of the room, and house, without another word.

"Think that will end well?" Tony asks curious.

"I think it depends on what is wrong." Ziva admits and she, Tony, and Tali continue their dinner together.

* * *

Not long after he left his house, mainly thanks to his driving, Gibbs arrives at Jack's place. As he makes his way to her front door, Gibbs can't help but wonder what he might find. He knows that if his suspicion is right Jack is likely in a bad place, and if he is wrong then he has no idea what to expect.

Knowing that there is only one way to find out Gibbs reaches out and knocks. For a few moments Gibbs hears nothing, and then sounds of clumsy movements coming from inside. Finally, the door opens, revealing Jack. From the second he sees her Gibbs knows that she isn't okay, and the fact that she is holding a glass of scotch only adds to his concern.

"Jack."

"What are you doing here, Gibbs?" Jack asks, as she turns and walks back into her place, Gibbs follows behind her, closing the door behind him.

"Tali asked why you hadn't been over in a while, Ziva pointed out that you have been distant lately." Gibbs explains, "I realised they were both right, and wanted to check in on you." Gibbs says, "And now I am glad I did."

"I'm fine, Gibbs." Jack lies, doing a job that is very far from convincing.

"Jack. I know you're not." Gibbs says, "I remember the date. In a few days it's the anniversary of when Vance rescued you." Gibbs says, showing Jack that he knows exactly what is wrong, "Which makes around today…"

"The day I got my team killed." Jack says, as she takes a drink, and then puts her glass down.

"Jack, I know it doesn't help with what you are feeling, but it wasn't your fault." Gibbs says, "You did not kill your men." Gibbs says, even though he knows that Jack will likely always believe that, no matter what he, or anyone else, says.

"I let them die, Gibbs." Jack says, tears coming to her eyes, "I should have done more."

"There was nothing you could have done." Gibbs says, it was physically hurting him to see Jack so hurt.

"I could have chosen me." Jack says, as she gets even more upset.

"That wasn't an option." Gibbs says, honestly not wanting to imagine the possibility. Not being able to do nothing while Jack is in pain, Gibbs hugs her. "What happened to your men is in no way your fault." Gibbs says, as he kisses Jack's head, wishing he could take away the pain that she is in.

"It feels like it is." Jack admits, as she allows herself to take comfort from Gibbs.

"I know." Gibbs says, kissing Jack's cheek, "I know." Gibbs repeats, wishing there was more he could do to help Jack.

* * *

A little while has passed since Gibbs left his house and in the time he's been gone Tony and Ziva have put Tali to bed and both of them are now back downstairs watching old movies.

"Do you know what's going on with Jack?" Tony asks curious, as in the last couple of months he has gotten to know Jack and considers her to be a friend.

"No." Ziva answers.

"But you have a theory." Tony says, knowing that because he knows the women he loves so well.

"I know, there are things Jack has been through, that she does not like to talk about." Ziva admits, "I believe what is going on is connected to that." Ziva says, knowing she will check on her friend herself when she can.

"Do you think Gibbs can help? Or that she is going to be okay?" Tony asks curious.

"I am not sure." Ziva admits, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Back at Jack's place, the two of them have moved from standing in the living room to sitting on the couch together. While Jack is no longer crying she is clearly not okay.

"I… I just keep thinking that if I held out a little longer, or if Vance came just a few days earlier, they would be here too." Jack admits.

"No, don't do that." Gibbs says, "You'll make yourself crazy if you wonder what if."

"I think it's too late for that." Jack admits.

"Nah, it's not." Gibbs says, "Jack, you survived, but more than that you've continued to live." Gibbs tells her, "I know you've struggled, that you still struggled, but you've also kept going." Gibbs explains, "Jack, you're not crazy, you're coping, and I'm proud of you." Gibbs tells her, taking her hand. "You may not see it, but I see your strength, and I am amazed by it, amazed by you. You mean a hell of a lot to me, Jack, so it's okay if you're not okay, coz I am going to be here, and help how I can."

"What if there is nothing you can do to help?" Jack asks.

"Then I'm still going to be here." Gibbs promises.

"I asked Leon for a couple of hours off tomorrow morning." Jack reveals, "I'm going to Arlington. Will you come with me?" Jack asks.

"Of course." Gibbs responds, without even needing to think about it, and in response Jack just kisses him.

* * *

The next morning Ziva, who got a message from Gibbs saying that he and Jack are taking the morning off, is the first one to arrive at NCIS. As she has been trying to get home to Tali at a reasonable hour Ziva has a lot of paperwork to do and so while she waits for Bishop and Torres to arrive Ziva decides to catch up on said paperwork.

For a while Ziva works at the desk she will always consider to be Tony's but which is now hers. As she works Ziva hears the elevator ding, but she doesn't look up until she hears Bishop and Torres's voices, clearly bickering.

"It is not strange." Torres argues.

"Actually, it really is." Ellie responds, "But you know we have had this conversation before. We're never going to agree."

"Agree on what?" Ziva asks curious, not being able to help herself, as the way she has noticed Ellie and Torres bicker reminds her of herself and Tony.

"Torres measures his biceps every day." Ellie reveals, "Which is weird!" Ellie explains, and Ziva just gives Torres a look.

"I like to see my progress." Torres explains, "There is nothing weird about that."

"Ziva, what do you think?" Ellie asks curious, as both she and Torres give Ziva interested looks.

"I think…" Ziva starts to say, debating what to say, but then to her relief her phone starts to ring, saving her from answering, "David." Ziva answers, and she pauses as the person on the other end speaks, "Got it." Ziva says, before hanging up, "Grab your gear." Ziva says, it feeling strange for her to do so, and Torres and Ellie just give her a look, as she stands up, "Gibbs is taking a couple of hours of personal time, he will be here later." Ziva explains, as she grabs her gear, "I am in charge until then, let's go." Ziva says, heading to the elevator, and as she goes Ellie and Torres exchange looks, but still follow.

* * *

While his team are heading to a case Gibbs and Jack are walking through Arlington, holding hands. As they walk Gibbs knows that what they are doing isn't about him, it is about Jack, and it's about being what she needs.

After a little bit of walking, in silence, Jack and Gibbs stop walking, and Jack turns to look at the two graves.

"I'm here." Gibbs says, squeezing Jack's hand, "Take as much time as you need." Gibbs says, and Jack finds herself unable to say what that means to her and so she just squeezes Gibbs' hand, hoping he understands what she is trying to say, before letting go and walking towards the graves.

* * *

Since Ziva told Ellie and Torres that they have had a case the three of them, and Palmer, have gone to the crime screen where they found a dead marine, and returned to the Navy Yard with all the relevant information.

"What do we know so far?" Ziva asks as she walks into the bullpen having come from getting a basic update from Jimmy, who did not know much at this stage, where she finds Ellie and Bishop clearly in the middle of a conversation.

"That Gibbs never takes personal time." Ellie says, "Is he okay?" She asks, as she is pretty sure that if there was a chance that he wasn't okay then Ziva might try to protect them from that.

"Gibbs is fine." Ziva answers, "I know that it is unusual for Gibbs to take personal time, believe me, but I also know that it was what he had to do today." Ziva explains, "While Gibbs is not here we do what he counts on us to do, work the case." Ziva explains, "What do we know?" Ziva asks, and once she does Ellie and Torres starts to explain what they know.

* * *

While the team are talking the case Gibbs and Jack are in the elevator on the way up to the bullpen.

"Leon would have given you more than a couple of hours if you asked." Gibbs comments, finding Jack being so quite strange, as he is usually the quiet one.

"It's better that I'm here." Jack comments, as the elevator doors open.

"if you need anything…" Gibbs starts to say.

"I know." Jack says, giving him a grateful look, as the two of them walk out of the elevator.

Walking out of the elevator Gibbs walks over to his team while Jack walks upstairs, Ziva watching her as she goes.

"What've we got?" Gibbs asks, walking towards his agents.

"New case." Ziva answers, "A dead sailor, from what we have learnt so far, it seems drug related."

"Tell me everything." Gibbs requests, and his team does just that.

* * *

A while after Gibbs and Jack arrived at NCIS Ziva, who finally has a chance to get away, has gone and gotten two teas and is knocking on Jack's office door.

"Come in." Jack says, and Ziva walks in.

Walking into Jack's office Ziva finds her friend sitting cross legged on the couch,

"I brought tea." Ziva explains.

"Thank you." Jack says, as she accepts the tea, "Gibbs send you?"

"No. I came on my own, to check on my friend." Ziva explains, sitting down across from Jack, and Jack is pretty sure that is the first time that Ziva has referred to her, out loud, as a friend.

"I appreciate it." Jack says, feeling the desire to smile, but she can't quiet bring herself to, not today, "Thank you, Ziva."

"'Toda." Ziva responds, and the two of them drift into silence. In the silence it is clear that Ziva is there for Jack, in whatever role Jack needs her to play.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

A few weeks passed since the anniversary of Jack's men being killed and of Jack's rescue. As more time passed, Jack seems to be doing better, and the help Gibbs and Ziva have given her have helped her.

Tony and Ziva's house is finally ready and they have spent the last week slowly moving into it. Finally, the day came where they are ready to move in completely, with all their furniture to boot. As they currently don't have a case the entire team, including Palmer and McGee, are helping Tony, Ziva and Tali move into their new house.

"Tali, be careful!" Ellie, who had volunteered to watch the young girl, yells, sounding terrified, as she and Tali are walking between Gibbs's house and the new David-DiNozzo house. She runs towards the young girl, who is about to run into the road, "You cannot do that." Ellie says, as she grabs Tali's arm.

"Bird!" Tali exclaims, pointing to a bird that is the middle of the road, seemingly completely oblivious to everything going on.

"I see that, but you cannot chase birds into the road." Ellie says, as she squats down in front of Tali, "What would your Ima and Abba say?" Ellie asks, not wanting to image what Tony and Ziva would do to her if she let their daughter run into traffic.

"That I need to be careful." Tali answers, "That roads are danger…dangerous."

"Exactly." Ellie says, with a nod, "Your Ima, Abba, Saba, Me, Jack, Uncle McGee, Aunt Delilah, Nick, Palmer, Breena, Ducky, Director Vance, Pop-Pop all want you to be safe." Ellie explains.

"I know." Tali answers.

"Good." Ellie says, standing up, "You know when we get back to the house, maybe you can convince Nick to play soccer with you in the backyard." Ellie suggests, taking Tali's hand.

"You think?" Tali asks excitedly.

"I think all you can do is ask." Ellie responds and the two of them continue to walk towards the new David-DiNozzo house.

About a minute later, Ellie and Tali walk into the David-DiNozzo house, which has a layout that is basically the same as Gibbs's house, but with an additional bedroom, and bathroom upstairs. Walking into the living room they find McGee and Torres placing the couch in the right place.

"NICK! NICK!" Tali says as she lets go of Ellie's hand and runs towards Torres and McGee.

"Hola Tali." Torres says to her, as he takes notice of how excited the young girl is.

"Can we play soccer? Ellie said we could." Tali explains, talking fast, and hearing the question Torres glances over at Ellie, who nods slightly.

"Sure." Torres answers.

"Yay!" Tali yells, and she hurries over and grabs a soccer ball that is in a nearby box.

"Let's go out the back." Torres says as he gives Ellie a look which says, 'explain later' and he heads outside with the four-year-old.

"What happened?" McGee asks, once Torres and Tali are outside.

"Tali almost ran into the road because she was chasing a bird." Ellie explains, "I think it would be good If she was somewhere enclosed."

"Sounds like it." McGee comments, "Are you going to tell Tony and Ziva?"

"Haven't decided." Ellie admits, and the two former teammates continue to help their friends move into their new house.

* * *

Hours later, Tony and Ziva have been moved into their new house and everyone is out the back of their new place, having a barbecue as while it is not quite summer it isn't freezing cold. While Gibbs is cooking the barbecue, at his insistence, Ziva is talking to Delilah, getting to know the woman who means so much to her friend, as well as Breena. Tony, McGee, and Palmer are watching Tali, Victoria, Morgan and Jonny play game with Ellie and Nick, both of whom seem to be completely enjoying themselves, and Jack is doing what she likes to do the most and is watching everyone.

With an amused look on her face, Jack walks through the back yard, and she heads straight to where Gibbs is. Jack sits down on the bench next to where he is cooking and steals a drink of his beer, causing Gibbs to give her a look which says "do you mind?".

"Oh come on, I know you don't mind." Jack says, with an amused look on her face and Gibbs really likes the fact that she is smiling again.

"Leon say anything about being late?" Gibbs asks curious. While Vance couldn't help Tony and Ziva move he, and his kids, are joining them for dinner. They are also expecting Ducky and Senior if his plane gets in on time, the former being the one who is going to pick up the latter from the airport.

"Nope, he should be here soon." Jack says, as she takes another drink of Gibbs's beer.

"Are you going to drink all my beer?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Maybe." Jack answers, "How long until the food is ready?" Jack asks curious.

"Not long." Gibbs answers, as he takes his beer from Jack so that he can have a drink, which once he drinks he hands back to Jack.

"Good." Jack responds, as she is actually quite hungry, "How you doing, Gibbs?" Jack asks, lowering her voice. She knows that Tony, Ziva, and Tali moving out of Gibbs's house isn't easy for him.

"I'm fine." Gibbs responds.

"You're not." Jack says, reaching out and putting her hand on his arm, "But I'm going to let that slide for now." Jack reveals, "I'm also here, Jethro, when you actually want to let me in and talk to me." Jack says, jumping down from where she is sitting, and starting to walk away.

"Jack." Gibbs says, turning around and Jack turns around and looks at him, "Later, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that, Cowboy." Jack says with a smirk, before she walks over to Leon, Kayla and Jared who just arrived.

* * *

A little while later all the food has been cooked and everyone, including Ducky and Senior, are sitting around a makeshift large table.

"Before we eat there is something I want to say." Tony says, as he stands up, "Zi, Tali and I are so happy to have you all, have our family, with us as we celebrate our fist night in our new home." Tony explains, "A lot has happened over the past few years, but I know I speak for both Zi and myself when I say knowing we had our family, this family's, love and support have helped us so much." Tony explains, "Which is why I would like to raise a toast, to Family." Tony says, raising his glass.

"To Family." Everyone repeats before proceeding to have an enjoyable meal together.

* * *

Hours later, after having a quiet enjoyable time with everyone at Tony and Ziva's house, Gibbs and Jack are walking into Gibbs's house, which feels strangely empty without Tali's toys around the living room.

"Beer or Bourbon?" Jack asks.

"Beer." Gibbs answers, walking to the couch, and while he walks to the couch Jack walks to the kitchen and grabs out two beers, which she carries back over to Gibbs and hands to him as she sits down next to him.

"They're just two doors down." Jack reminds Gibbs.

"That's not upstairs." Gibbs admits.

"I know." Jack says, and lays her head on Gibbs's shoulder, "And I know you're going to miss them." She says, as Gibbs puts his arm around her.

"I am." Gibbs admits, "But this is good for them, I'm gonna focus on that."

"Plus, you know that they'll still be over a lot, and if tonight was any indication you'll be there a lot too." Jack points out.

"DiNozzo did seem eager to entertain." Gibbs comments.

"He really did." Jack says, looking amused, "You gonna be okay?" Jack asks and in response Gibbs leans down and kisses her, his way of saying ' _yeah, I'm gonna be okay'_.

* * *

Due to all the excitement, not to mention being in a new place, it took longer than usual to get Tail to go to bed, but Tony and Ziva have successfully managed to do so and are in bed themselves.

"I know that look, you're worried about something." Tony says, looking over at the women he loves.

"I do not know this house yet." Ziva admits, "I do not know the usual sounds."

"Ah, my ninja, you'll memorize them soon." Tony says, as he moves closer to Ziva.

"Very soon." Ziva says, as she kisses Tony's cheek.

"This is ours Zi, we've finally got a place that belongs to us, and Tali, and the twins." Tony says, placing a hand on Ziva's stomach, which is starting to show that she is pregnant with twins.

"Years ago, I told Doctor Cranston that I wanted something permanent." Ziva reveals.

"You've got it, Ziva." Tony says.

"I also said that I wanted something that could not be taken away." Ziva admits.

"I think the last few years have proven that Tali and I aren't going anywhere, even if people try to take us away." Tony tells Ziva.

"It has." Ziva admits, as she hears a sound that she recognizes, "We are about to have company." Ziva reveals as the door opens.

"Ima? Abba?" Tali's quiet voice asks.

"Everything okay Tali?" Tony asks as he and Ziva both sit up.

"I don't like my new room." Tali reveals, holding Kalev tightly.

"You picked everything out yourself." Ziva reminds her daughter.

"It's not the same." Tali says, walking towards her parents, "It's too empty, big." Tali admits, "Can I sleep in here?" Tali asks curious, causing her parents to exchange looks.

"Sure Kiddo." Tony answers, moving the blanket and as soon as he father speaks Tali hurries over to the bed and climbs only, over her father, and lays down between her parents.

"Are you comfortable?" Ziva asks her daughter.

"Yes." Tali says, grinning, while Tony makes sure she is properly covered in the blanket.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep." Ziva tells her daughter, kissing her head.

"Yes Ima." Tali answers.

Once Tali answers her mother, she closes her eyes and before long all three members of the David-DiNozzo family are fast asleep together, spending the first night together in their new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

Within a couple of weeks, Tony, Ziva and Tali moved into their new house and after a rough patch Tali finally started to sleep in her own room. Their big move was not the only major change in the lives of the NCIS family. Ziva's pregnancy was progressing and she began to show even more, but in typical Ziva fashion, she hasn't let that affect anything, at least when she has had a chance in the matter. Secondly, Ducky officially resigned as NCIS Chief Medical Examiner and is now NCIS's historian, a position created just for him.

About mid-day Ziva is alone in the office, far from happy at being stuck at the desk while the rest of the team is in the field. However, the case involves hazardous chemicals and thus not safe for pregnant women to be around, so she completely understands being sidelined.

As she works Ziva sees Jack up on the catwalk, pacing back and forth. Since Ziva knows Jack so well she knows that Jack is reminding herself that she is not a prisoner, she is reminding herself that she is free, which means that there is something truly bothering her friend.

Ziva, abandoning her busy work, heads upstairs to check on her friend. Once upstairs, Ziva purposely stands so as not blocking the way downstairs or Jack's way at all as she doesn't want to make Jack feel like she is trapped.

"Jack?" Ziva asks, watching her friend carefully.

"Ziva." Jack responds, continuing to pace back and forth.

"I will go back downstairs if that is what you want, but I am also here if you would like to talk." Ziva says, as she wracks her brain trying to figure out what is going on, and to her relief Jack stops pacing and looks straight at her.

"Not here." Jack requests.

"Okay, where?" Ziva asks, and Jack just gives her a look to follow and the two of them head off of the catwalk.

* * *

A few moments after they left the catwalk Jack and Ziva arrive at Jack's office. Jack walks in first and Ziva closes the door behind them, before purposely moving so that she is not blocking the door.

"Thank you." Jack says, recognizing what Ziva did. Ziva just nods as she sits down on the chair, clearly telling Jack that whenever Jack wants to talk she will listen, "There's a lot about my past I don't talk about." Jack admits.

"I have noticed." Ziva admits, "And I understand."

"I know you do." Jack admits, as she knows that Ziva can understand her in a way very few others can, "But I don't know if you're gonna understand this."

"I will do my best." Ziva tells her friend, becoming more concerned, "Jack. What is going on?"

"I… I was pregnant once," Jack reveals. "It wasn't a good time in my life and finding out I was pregnant actually helped me to realise how bad things were."

"What happened?" Ziva asks.

"I was in a relationship, with…. with a Marine. Everyone thought he was great, I though he was great, except when there was no one around," Jack admits. "He…. didn't like it when I did better than him, didn't like it when I went I went out with my friends, and no one liked him when he drunk." Jack explains.

"He was abusive." Ziva realises, not needing Jack to give anymore of an explanation.

"I couldn't see it at first." Jack admits, as she turns away from her friend. It was clear to Ziva that Jack felt guilty about that, even though she has no reason to. "I made excuses for his behaviour, for what he did, but then I got pregnant, and it was like a vail lifted and I saw the truth, and I couldn't make excuses anymore."

"Jack?" Ziva asks, after almost a minute of silence. "You do not have to tell me the rest if you do not want to."

"I have to," Jack says. "I reported him. I had evidence and medical records, so he was arrested, and because of all the charges he was sent to Leavenworth for fifteen years." Jack explains, giving Ziva an idea about just how bad of a situation Jack went through. "I survived the court martial, felt like I lost respect from everyone in my unit, but I was in pieces. I knew that I couldn't be the mother my daughter deserved, not when I was in the state I was in." Jack reveals, her voice breaking slightly.

"You gave her up for adoption." Ziva realises.

"It was the best choice." Jack admits, "She was perfect. When I held her, I knew that the best thing I could do for her is give her the best life and that life wasn't with me." Jack quickly wipes her eyes. While she knows Ziva won't judge her, she doesn't think she can afford to break down now. "She has good parents, amazing parents. I keep track of her, she's college now, not that far from here." Jack reveals, as she turns to look at Ziva, "Ziva, she's missing."

"What do you need?" Ziva asks, standing up, there being no question that she will do whatever it is that Jack needs.

"I need to know what's going on, but I don't know if I can do it alone," Jack admits. "I need help, Ziva."

"You've got it," Ziva responds. "I'll drive."

"Thank you," Jack says, as she picks up her bag. "I don't want Leon to know everything that's going on, but we're gonna have to tell him we're going."

"Whatever you want," Ziva says and the two of them head out of Jack's office.

* * *

A few minutes later Jack and Ziva walk into Vance's office where he is sitting at his desk working.

"Jack? David?" Vance asks, as he looks between them, "What's going on?"

"There's something we've got to look into, something personal," Jack reveals. "We need a couple of hours, and some leeway."

Looking between Jack and Ziva, Vance is torn. Part of him feels like, especially as director, that he should know what is going on between his agents, people he considers friends. Another part of him knows that if there is something going on involving Jack and Ziva, that is causing them to look as serious as they currently do, then it may be better not to know the details.

"Two hours," Vance says, as he looks between his agents. "I'll give you two hours and then I want details." Vance says.

"Thank you, Director," Ziva says, and she and Jack head out of Vance's office.

As Jack and Ziva leave his office all of Vance's instincts are telling him to get more details, but another, louder part of him tells him that giving Jack and Ziva some latitude is best, he just has to make sure he is there when, and if, they need him.

* * *

Not long after they left Vance's office, Jack and Ziva are in Ziva's car driving towards Georgetown University where Jack's daughter attends college. For the entire time, they have been driving Ziva has noticed that Jack has been, unsurprisingly, quiet.

"I assume you want details," Jack finally says, speaking for the first time.

"Only if you want to give them," Ziva admits. "I will follow your lead."

"Her name is Faith Tolliver," Jack reveals. "She's a freshman at Georgetown. She's declared a double major in Psychology and Women's and Gender studies. I'm not sure what her area of concentration is." Jack explains, a noticeable level of pride in her voice. "She has the life I wanted her to have," Jack admits.

"How long has she been missing?" Ziva asks.

"From what I could tell from her social media, and her friends posts, about twelve hours," Jack explains. She had dug deeper than she should have and saw a couple of familiar names when she was doing so, but she needed to know what the facts were, "And you don't have to say what that means, I already know."

"I know you do," Ziva says. "But, I also know that being logical is difficult when something is personal, and everything we learn in this job can make dealing with this situation worse."

"I don't want to lose it," Jack admits. "Ziva, I need you to help me keep it together." She knows she is asking a lot, but she needs the stability. "I need to be able to think, to profile, to do what I do best; I can't do that if I lose it," Jack explains.

"I will do what I can," Ziva promises her friend, looking at her.

"Thank you," Jack says sincerely.

* * *

Jack and Ziva arrive at Georgetown University, finding Metro PD already outside Faith's dormroom.

"This is a crime scene, I am going to have to task you ladies to move on," the detective says. As he speaks, Ziva notices Jack looking around, taking notice of everything except for the fact that the detective spoke.

"I'm NCIS Special Agent Ziva David, this is Special Agent Jack Sloane." Ziva says, showing her badge.

"Why do NCIS care about a missing college girl?" The Detective asks.

"We think this could be connected to a current NCIS Case, Detective..?" Ziva asks, as she realises that Jack isn't going to.

"Hamilton." Detective Hamilton answers, "What NCIS case?"

"We are not able to talk about it at the moment," Ziva lies. "What do you know about Faith Tolliver?"

"The last time she was seen was with friends last night. Her roommate hasn't seen her today." Detective Hamilton explains, "There was a sign of a struggle in the dorm room," Detective Hamilton says, and those words seem to get through to Jack.

"Any sign that Faith has been injured?" Jack asks. Ziva is reasonably sure that she is the only one out of the three of them that can detect the worry in Jack's voice.

"There was a small amount of blood, it is being tested to see if it matches Miss Tolliver's," Detective Hamilton answers.

"Do you have any leads?" Ziva asks, watching Jack out of the corner of her eye.

"Students have noticed a man hanging around the dorms the last few days. We have security footage of him, but also don't know if it is connected," Detective Hamilton explains.

"May we see the footage?" Ziva asks.

"Of course." Detective Hamilton says, and he gestures to Ziva and Jack to follow him.

The three of them walk into the dorm room belonging to Faith where there is another detective.

"Detective Granger, can you show these NCIS agents the security footage we have," Detective Hamilton requests.

"Sure Boss," Detective Granger says, and he walks over to Ziva and Jack with a tablet.

Once Detective Granger is close enough to Ziva and Jack, he opens a tablet and presses play on a video. As the video plays, Ziva watches Jack for signs of recognition, and she sees one.

"Does this mean something to you two? Is it connected to your case?" Detective Hamilton asks, looking between Jack and Ziva.

"Give us a moment," Ziva requests.

"Of course, we'll be outside." Detective Hamilton says. He and Detective Granger leave the room, closing the door behind them.

"Jack?" Ziva asks her friend, "You told me to make sure you do not lose it, so do not lose it." Ziva says, her last words being forceful. "You recognized the man." Ziva says.

"Yeah." Jack confirms.

"Is it…?" Ziva starts to ask.

"No." Jack answers, "It is not her…. him." Jack says, not being able to bring herself to say the word father.

"Then who is he?" Ziva asks.

"His brother," Jack reveals. "A current active duty Marine," Jack explains. "Which means…."

"It can be our case… if we want." Ziva realises, pulling out her phone. "Do you want me to make the call?" Ziva asks. From the look on Jack's face Ziva is pretty sure that her friend will not be able to make the call herself.

"I want her found, Ziva," Jack admits.

"Okay." Ziva responds. She opens her phone to make the call. Jack looks around the room belonging to the one person she thinks about every day, that this is the closest she has been to Faith since the day she was born, but she has never felt so very far away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Thank you so much for the support. Because of the insane week I have I won't be able to update again until Friday.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

Arriving back at NCIS the first thing Gibbs, Torres and Bishop notice is Ziva's absence, followed shortly by Vance walking into the bullpen.

"Where's Ziver?" Gibbs asks, assuming that the Director knows.

"With Sloane," Vance answers.

"What are they doing?" Bishop asks curious.

"That is a very good question," Vance comments, causing Gibbs to stop and look at him.

"Leon? What's going on?" Gibbs asks, becoming concerned as Torres and Bishop exchange interested looks behind him.

"David and Sloane came into my office. Jack says that there was something they had to look into, something personal. They asked for some time and leeway." Vance explains.

"Did you give it to them?" Torres asks.

"I gave them two hours before I wanted answers, they have over an hour left," Vance explains, as he does Gibbs pulls out his phone to make a call, but before he can his phone rings.

"Ziver, what's going on?" Gibbs asks.

"We have a case. A missing college student, there are signs of a struggle. The suspect was seen on security footage and has been identified as an Active Duty Marine," Ziva explains. Gibbs knows from her voice that there is something Ziva isn't saying.

"What aren't you saying?" Gibbs asks, and Ziva doesn't answer. "Ziver…" Gibbs says, in a  _'tell me what is going on tone of voice.'_ He hears a sound of muffled discussion, as he recognizes the phone being covered and then an exchange, but he cannot make out what is being said.

"Cowboy," Jack's came on the phone, as she took the phone from Ziva. The second he hears her voice. Gibbs knows that something is very wrong.

"Jack, what's going on?" Gibbs asks.

"The missing girl she's….. she's….." Jack starts to say, but she finds herself unable to actually say the words.

"Jack?" Gibbs asks, becoming even more concerned.

"She's my daughter, Gibbs," Jack reveals. It is hard for her to say the words, and even though Gibbs has suspected since Christmas that Jack gave up a child for adoption, he is still surprised.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asks, feeling the look Vance is giving him.

"Georgetown University, the dorms," Jack explains.

"We'll be right there," Gibbs promises. "Well find her," Gibbs assures her, wanting to say something to comfort the woman who means so much to him.

"Don't make promises, Gunny," Jack requests.

"it's a guarantee, not a promise," Gibbs says. He knows he will do whatever he has to do to make sure of that.

"Can you tell Leon… I can't," Jack asks.

"Sure," Gibbs response. "I'll be there soon." Gibbs, finding himself wanting to say more, but unsure exactly what, hangs up the phone. "Grab your gear." Gibbs tells the team as he walks towards Vance.

"How bad?" Vance asks, not sure if he wants the answer.

"Jack's daughter is missing. A Marine's the suspect," Gibbs explains. His voice is only loud enough for Vance to hear as he's the only one Jack gave him permission to tell. He can see the look of pain pass over Vance's face and he knows it's because Vance considers Jack to be one of his closest friends, and he can suspect how much pain Jack is in right now.

"Do whatever you have to do, Gibbs," Vance instructs.

"I plan to," Gibbs responds. "Let's go," Gibbs says, forcefully, to Torres and Bishop, both of whom are quite confused, as he walks to the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs' driving even fast than usual, it is isn't long before he, Bishop and Torres arrive at Georgetown University. They find the correct dorm quickly, much the same way Jack and Ziva did, because of the commotion outside.

"Ziver, fill Bishop and Torres in" Gibbs instructs. Looking straight at Jack, "Let's talk," he says, reaching out and gently squeezing her arm in comfort. In response, Jack nods and the two of them head out of the room.

"Okay, what is going on?" Bishop asks, clearly worried.

"Jack's daughter has been abducted," Ziva reveals. Jack already told her that she could tell the rest of the team, and she sees no point in beating around the bush.

"Daughter?" Torres and Bishop ask shocked.

"She is nineteen years old. Jack gave her up for adoption after she was born," Ziva explains. "There are signs of a struggle and surveillance footage shows that a man has been around the doors for the past few days. Jack identified the man as the brother of Faith's biological father, who Is an Active Duty Marine."

"Which makes it our case," Torres realizes.

"We need to find her," Ziva says, as she looks between her team-mates.

* * *

Gibbs and Jack head to a conference room where they can have some privacy. As soon as they are in the room, and the door is closed behind them, Gibbs hugs Jack and kisses her cheek.

"I'm here," Gibbs says quietly, and Jack takes a moment to draw strength from him. She will break down in his arms later, now is not the time.

"I know." Jack says, focusing on the feeling of safety she feels. She knows it will not last long.

"Whatever you want to tell me I'll listen," Gibbs promises. "And if you don't want to tell me anything that's okay too," Gibbs says. They both know he will need to know more than a little to be able to find Faith.

"She's nineteen," Jack reveals, pushing away from Gibbs's chest. "I wanted to give her a better life than I could give her," Jack admits. She finds herself feeling grateful for Gibbs' typical silence. "I…I was in an abusive relationship with a Marine Captain," Jack reveals and while that makes Gibbs furious, he fights to make sure it doesn't show. "But I refused to see it, for a long time." Jack says.

Gibbs can hear the same in her voice, and while he wants to address it, Gibbs knows that the best thing would be not to interrupt her just yet.

"But then I got pregnant, and I knew what I had to do. I went to my CO. He was sent to Leavenworth," Jack explains, "I was mess, was trying to put myself together, and I knew she deserved so much better than what I could give her," Jack explains. "I found a good family, an amazing family and I sent her away so that she could have the life she deserved."

"I can't imagine how hard that was." Gibbs says.

"Making the choice to send her away wasn't hard, because I knew it was the right thing to do, the best thing. Saying goodbye after holding her once was," Jack starts to cry and Gibbs reaches over and wipes the tears. "I sent her away so something like this would never happen."

"Who did you see on the security footage?" Gibbs asks. He was sure Jack would have been the one who identified the suspect.

"Her biological Uncle… his brother," Jack reveals. "He's still active duty."

"And him?" Gibbs asks, noticing the very specific ways Jack is describing her ex, and also knowing that Jack would have kept track of him.

"He was released from Leavenworth five years ago. There's been no contact, or any issues since." Jack says. "I kept track of him at first, but I don't know where he is right now." From the tone of voice, Gibbs is pretty sure that she regrets letting that ball drop.

"I'll find out, and we'll find her," Gibbs promises.

"I haven't seen her in person since the day she was born. She has her own life, just like I wanted, but if we can't find her, or if something happens…." Jack starts to say, before trailing off.

"I know," Gibbs says, hugging he. "I know." He says again, kissing her head.

* * *

After staying the conference room for a little while Jack and Gibbs finally head out of the room and starting to make their way to Faith's room.

"GIBBS!"

"UNCLE GIBBS!"

Two voices yell and Gibbs and Jack turn to see Kayla Vance and Emily Fornell being held back by Metro PD.

"Let them pass," Gibbs says, Emily and Kayla runs towards him and Jack.

"Is it true Gibbs? Is Faith missing?" Kayla asks, clearly worried.

"I saw your posts; how do you know Faith?" Jack asks.

"She's our best friend," Emily reveals. Since college, she, Faith, and Kayla have become best friends. "Please tell us she's okay Uncle Gibbs."

"We don't know Em." Gibbs admits, wishing he could give them and Jack more answers.

"This can't be happening. We saw her last night!" Kayla says upset. Emily reaches over and puts a hand on her arm.

"What time?" Jack asks, her voice hurried.

"Um, about ten," Emily answers, thinking back. "Faith had an early class, she was heading back to the dorm, but she was fine!" Emily exclaims.

"Okay," Gibbs says, looking between them. "'I'm going to send Bishop out to stay with you two, but Emily you should call your Dad, get him to come pick you two up." Gibbs requests, wanting the two girls to be as safe as possible.

"Okay Uncle Gibbs." Emily says, and Gibbs and Jack head into Faith's dorm room.

* * *

"Bishop, Kayla Vance and Emily Fornell are outside. They're friends of Faith, saw her last night, stay with them until Fornell arrives," Gibbs instructs.

"Okay," Bishop says, before leaving the room.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asks.

"We've bag and tagged all the evidence to give to Kasie," Torres reveals. "We found a lot of fingerprints and have comparison fingerprints belonging to both Faith and her roommate so Kasie can exclude them." Torres explains, looking at Jack.

"Bishop and I talked to Faith's roommate, she said she knew something was strange when she got home and Faith was not here. She said that Faith is always home before her," Ziva explains. "The room is exactly as she found it."

"How much blood was found?" Jack asks, as she can feel the look Gibbs is giving her.

"Not a lot," Ziva answers. "It will also be sent to Kasie for testing."

"Have her compare it to my on-file sample, it will be the quickest way to identify it," Jack instructs. Gibbs isn't overly surprised, that Jack is taking charge, he is just going to watch to make sure she is keeping her head.

"We'll tell Kasie," Torres says.

"Get the evidence back to NCIS," Gibbs instructs. Jack looks around the room, clearly taking notice of things, including a lot of pictures of Faith, Kayla and Emily together.

"Yes Boss." Torres say, before leaving, as Jack stares at something on Faith's desk.

"Jack?" Gibbs asks gently.

"Ziva are they…?" Jack starts to ask, as both Ziva and Gibbs notice what she is staring at. A picture of Faith with her parents on either side.

"I spoke to them." Ziva admits. "They are still on their way. I have arranged for an agent to meet them at the airport and bring them to NCIS."

"Thank you," Jack says. Ziva nods, and heads out of the room, leaving Jack and Gibbs alone.

After Ziva leaves the room, Gibbs walks over to Jack and puts his hand on her shoulder,

"Jack, there's nothing else for us here," Gibbs tells her.

"I know," Jack says, reaching out to put her hand over Gibbs's. After spending a few moments staring at the pictures that cover Faith's desk, Jack forces herself to look away and she and Gibbs head out of Faith's room.

* * *

Arriving back at NCIS Vance, who has gotten a message from Kayla, is waiting and seeing Jack he walks straight to her.

"Jack I…" Vance starts to say, honestly feeling like saying something like 'I'm sorry' isn't enough.

"Don't take me off this case, Leon," Jack pleads.

"Jack, this is your daughter," Vance tells her.

"I gave her life, but I'm not her mother. All I did was send her away so she could have the best life she could, which is why I need to be a part of this case," Jack explains. She feels that even though she loves Faith, she doesn't have the right to be called her mother. "I can't do nothing Leon, please don't ask me to," Jack says, and Vance watches her reaction carefully.

"Okay," Vance says. "But, if I feel like you're compromised, I am taking you off this case and sending you home," Vance says, as Gibbs's phone rings.

"Okay," Jack says, though both she and Vance know that it will be a battle to get Jack to actually go home if it gets to that.

"Jack, Kasie's got something." Gibbs reveals. Without another word Gibbs and Jack leave the bullpen, heading down to the lab.

* * *

"What have you got, Kasie?" Jack asks, as she and Gibbs walk into the lab not long after the two of them leave the bullpen.

"Agent Sloane I'm…" Kasie starts to say, but before she can say anything else Jack cuts her off.

"What have you got Kasie?" Jack asks, clearly not wanting any sympathy.

"As you suggested I tested the blood found against your sample, it was a match, which means…" Kasie starts to say.

"It's Faith's," Jack says, saying her name for the first time. Gibbs reaches out and takes her hand. "Have you got anything else?"

"I confirmed that the person on the security footage who has been hanging around the dorms is Marine Major Devin Richards," Kasie explains. "His finger prints were also found in Faith's room."

"Were there any other fingerprints?" Gibbs asks.

"I'm still testing," Kasie answer.

"Former Marine Captain Daniel Richards." Jack says. As she speaks, Gibbs notices that her voice shakes as she says the name. "If there is any evidence connected to him tell me immediately."

"Yes, Agent Sloane," Kasie says as Jack walks out of the lab and straight to the elevator, with Gibbs right behind her.

In the elevator, Gibbs lets it move for a few seconds, before pressing the emergency stop button.

"It wasn't a lot of blood," Gibbs tells Jack.

"I know," Jack tells him.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs asks, as he can tell that Jack is thinking something.

"Devin worshiped his brother, he never believed what happened," Jack explains. "But he's had a successful career over the past twenty years. He completed the Marine Corps Enlisted Commissioning Program. This doesn't seem like something he'd do on his own."

"You think this is his brother's idea." Gibbs realizes.

"And after fifteen years in Leavenworth….. I'm scared Gibbs," Jack admits.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again, Jack," Gibbs assures her, before hugging her, holding her close. Part of him wishes he could take Jack far away from this entire situation, but he also knows that she would never abandon Faith when she is in danger, he can't either. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Gibbs promises, as he kisses her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **AN IMPORTANT:**  So, obviously, so much of what I wrote about Faith is wrong. While I am very interested in seeing what happens on the show I am going to continue with the plan I had in this story which will make things very different from Canon in regards to Faith.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

After their conversation in the elevator Jack and Gibbs, along with the rest of the team, meet in the bullpen, updating about what they know so far.

"No one saw Faith leave her room, but we know she got there. Like they always do, Faith messaged Kayla and Emily to let them know she got home," Bishop explains. "Kasie is still running the fingerprints, but so far the only ones that have been identified belong to Faith, her roommate, Kayla, Emily, and Major Devon Richards."

"But we did find this." Torres says. He hesitates, glancing at Jack, as he read the file on the man and realised a few things, and put an image on the screen. The Second she sees the image Jack's blood run cold, and she has to reach out and hold onto Gibbs's desk to stop herself from failing.

"Where? When?" Jack asks, her voice barely above a whisper

"Outside the dorms, a week ago," Bishop answers, wondering what is going with Jack, as Ziva's phone rings.

"David," Ziva answers, and everyone turns to look at her. "Thank you." Ziva says, before hanging up. "Mr and Mrs Tolliver are here." Ziva explains to everyone, though she is looking at Jack.

"I'll…. I'll be upstairs," Jack says, before quickly heading upstairs. She isn't quite ready to face Mr and Mrs Tolliver yet.

"Jack," Gibbs says, before she can get too far, and she turns around. "Vance's office is free." Jack just nods and heads upstairs. "Torres, I want everything you can find about what Daniel Richards has been up to since he was released from Leavenworth," Gibbs instructs. "Bishop, you're with Jack. Ziver, with me."

"Um, what am I doing with Sloane?" Bishop asks, sounding confused, as she isn't exactly sure of what she can help Jack with in Vance's office.

"Whatever she needs," Gibbs says, as he and Ziva head to the elevator.

"Okay." Bishop says, exchanging looks with Torres as she heads upstairs.

* * *

A few moments later, Ziva and Gibbs are in the conference room, with Mr and Mrs Tolliver. While Bishop and Jack are watching from Vance's office.

"Please Agent Gibbs, what do you know about our daughter? Is she okay? Where is she?" Mrs Tolliver asks, clearly upset.

"We are working on finding Faith, Mrs Toliver," Ziva reveals.

"I don't understand why is NCIS investigating this? Faith isn't in the Navy." Mr Tolliver says, clearly confused.

"There is evidence that the person who took her is a Marine," Gibbs reveals, wondering how much Mr. and Mrs. Tolliver know about their daughter's birth father. "There were fingerprints in Faith's room belonging to this man, and also security footage showing him around Faith's dorms," Gibbs says, showing Mr. and Mrs. Tolliver the picture of Devon Richards.

"What would he want with our Faith?" Mrs. Tolliver asks. Ziva glances at Gibbs out of the corner of her eyes, not sure how to answer that and hoping Gibbs knows.

"Does Faith know she is adopted?" Gibbs asks. Ziva has told hold in a wince as she is pretty sure that there were a lot more delicate ways for him to say that.

"Since she was twelve," Mr Tolliver answers, with an edge to his voice. "We are her parents," Mr. Tolliver says. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Evidence indicates that her biological Uncle is involved in Faith's abduction, and he is a Marine. NCIS has taken jurisdiction, and our focus is finding Faith," Ziva explains, as Mr. and Mrs. Tolliver exchange looks.

"Find our daughter, please, we just want her back," Mrs Tolliver says, getting upset.

"As Agent David said, our priority is finding Faith, and making sure she is safe," Gibbs assures her as the conference room door opens.

"And there is no one better than this team," Jack says, walking into the room and causing Mr. and Mrs. Tolliver to look at her, and they both look beyond shocked at the recognition.

"Jack?" Mr Toliver says, sounding shocked.

"Ziva, Gibbs, can you give us a minute?" Jack requests, looking at Mr and Mrs Tolliver rather than the two agents, and without a word Ziva and Gibbs get out and head out of the room.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Mrs Tolliver asks, trying to comprehend everything that is going on.

"I'm an NCIS Special Agent, now," Jack reveals. "This team, it's my team, which is why I can tell you with complete confidence that there is no one else you want on this. There is no one else I would trust to bring your daughter home." Jack wants to give them comfort. No matter how hard things are for her, they are so much harder from the Tolliver's. She sits down in Gibbs's now vacant seat.

"Jack, Agent David said that evidence points to Faith's biological uncle, does that mean he is involved to?" Mr Tolliver asks. He knows Faith's history and the details about what happened to Jack. She had shared them with him and his wife when they first started to talk about them adopting the baby that become Faith.

"Possibly," Jack answers. "He was seen on surveillance about a week ago near Faith's dorm, but so far there is no other evidence supporting his involvement."

"But you think he is involved," Mrs Tolliver realizes.

"Yes, I do," Jack admits. "Steps were taken during the court-martial and the aftermath to keep any details about Faith from him, and his parental rights were stripped. Somehow he must have found her."

"We got your letter when he was released from Leavenworth, but we didn't think it would matter." Mr. Tolliver says, though he knows that the letter came to them via lawyers so it shouldn't have been possible to be traced.

"I didn't either," Jack admits. "Jean, Pat, this team are the best there is, and I promise I will keep you updated." Jack stands up and starts to walk to the door but stops and turns around before she reaches it. "You named her Faith." Jack says, looking at the Tolliver's.

"Because that's the name you gave her," Mrs Tolliver says. "We know we could have chosen any name, but when we held her we knew that was her name, and we didn't want to change it."

"Thank you," Jack says, before walking out of the conference room.

Walking into the corridor Jack isn't at all surprised to find Gibbs waiting.

"You didn't have to do that," Gibbs says, knowing that that couldn't have been easy for her.

"No, I did." Jack replies. "Jethro, I was the one who named her Faith, but she's their daughter. We need to find her." Jack repeats, focusing on that being the one thing that is keeping her grounded.

"We will," Gibbs says, putting his arm around Jack and pulling her in close.

* * *

A little while later, the entire team, plus Jack and Vance, are all in the bullpen. While everyone else is standing still, Jack is pacing back and forth in the bullpen.

"So, what you're saying is that he has spent most of the last five years trying to find Faith," Jack says, worry obvious on her face.

"Not just Faith," Bishop says, putting an image on the screen.

"Me too. No surprises there," Jack says, pausing for a second to look at the screen but then she continues to pace back and forth. "I should have been his first move, not her."

"You are a federal agent, Jack," Ziva says. "Faith is a college student. It would have been easier to get to her and he could…." Ziva starts to say.

"Use her to get to me," Jack realises. While the thought of facing Daniel again terrifies her, if it means saving Faith she will do what she has to do. "Of course," Jack mutters, "How'd Devon get involved in this?"

"Looks like his brother reached out to him, asked for help and…." Torres starts to say.

"Devon couldn't see past his hero worship and agreed to help, of course," Jack says, realising she should have seen that coming. "We need to find where they would take her! They had to leave some kind of clue." Jack, clearly becoming frustrated, and Gibbs and Vance exchange concerned looks as they both recognize the signs of Jack unravelling. Gibbs walks over to her, purposely not blocking her path, but positioning himself in a way that stops jack from pacing back and forth.

"Jack, take a breath," Gibbs tells her.

"I can't," Jack admits. "Gibbs…. He has her," Jack says. "He's hurting her, I know it," Jack says her voice breaking, as she remembers everything Daniel Richard's did to her and everything she is afraid he is doing to Faith.

Having no Idea what to say, and no idea if there is anything he can say to help her, Gibbs just hugs her.

"We'll find her, Jack, we'll find her." Gibbs whispers, needing to believe that himself.

"Before it's too late?" Jack asks. Gibbs doesn't have an answer for that, and before he has a chance to come up with one Jack's phone rings and so she answers her phone as she moves out of Gibbs's arms.

"Special Agent Sloane," Jack answers.

"Hello Jacqueline," A voice that Jack will never forget, the voice belonging to Daniel Richards, comes across the line.

"Jack?" Gibbs asks concerned. A look of compete terror appears on Jack's face, a look which he has never seen on her face before, and Jack reaches out with the hand that is not holding her phone and grabs Gibbs' arm steadying herself.

"Come on, Jackie. I know you heard me. It's not like you to be so quiet," Daniel says, clearly taunting her, as he uses the old nickname that only he used.

"You don't know me, Daniel," Jack says, looking at Gibbs, and saying his name for the first time. As she speaks Gibbs looks at Bishop, who nods and starts to do what she has to do to trace the call.

"Oh, but I do, Jackie," Daniel says. "In fact, I'd say I know you better than anyone; we share a daughter after all," Daniel says. "She's lovely Jackie, reminds me of you."

"Let her go Daniel. She wasn't the one who sent you to Leavenworth, I was," Jack reminds him. Gibbs gives her a look, so she puts the phone on speaker.

"Yes, you were," Daniel says. "I'll let her go." Jack holds her breath as she knows there is going to be a condition. "But only if I get you instead," He says. "By now I'm sure you have traced this call. You have an hour come, alone, or I'll kill her. You know I don't bluff, you know what happened last time you tried to test me."

"I need to know she's alive," Jack says quickly, before Daniel can say anything.

"Check your phone," Daniel says before hanging up.

Seconds after Daniel hangs up Jack gets a video message which she opens and sees is a video of Faith.

" _Help! I just want to go home, I want my Mom and Dad_!" Faith says. Right away Jack can tell that Faith is unharmed, apart from a cut on her head, and the video cuts off.

"I've got to do it, Gibbs. I've got to go alone." Jack says. While this is her second worst fear, it is what she has to do. Fornell, Emily and Kayla, unnoticed by everyone else, walk into the bullpen.

"No! No way in hell," Gibbs says.

"I have to! Gibbs, the last time I tested to see if Daniel was serious about something I ended up with part of a coffee table embedded in my side; I'm not going to risk Faith." Jack says, completely serious, and the other agents exchange worried looks, while Emily and Kayla are horrified.

"I want everything from the video." Gibbs says, taking Jack's phone from her and hands it to Bishop, "And everything about the location he's calling from," Gibbs says. "We've got a bit of time, Jack, let's use it."

"I am not going to leave Faith with him for a second longer than I have to," Jack reveals. "I need to go update Pat and Jean," Jack says, before heading upstairs.

"JACK!" Gibbs calls after her, she just keeps walking.

"Gibbs, she'll sneak out of the building if she has to." Vance says, knowing her well enough to predict her actions.

"I know." Gibbs says, before following behind Jack, wanting to make sure she doesn't have the opportunity to do anything stupid.

"Dad?" Kayla asks, and Vance turns to look at his daughter who is crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Vance asks in shock as he walks towards his daughter.

"They forced me to bring them." Fornell answers, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder, wishing he stood up to the two young women.

"We wanted to know if you had found Faith yet," Emily explains, looking upset as well, as Vance hugs her daughter.

"Dad, is Jack Faith's biological mother?" Kayla asks, as she and her father break apart, looking surprised as she has known Jack for most of her life and she and Jared were always encouraged to call her Jack rather than any title.

"You know Faith is adopted?" Ziva asks, wanting more information, and both girls nod.

"She mentioned it in class," Emily explains.

"And after class, we talked and she told me that she loved her parents and they were amazing, but she still wanted to know more about her birth mother, wanted to meet her," Kayla explains. "But, because of what her parents told her three years ago about why she was adopted she didn't want to cause her pain, or make things hard for her, by bringing up the past." Kayla explains, moving a little away from her father. "But she was talking about Jack, wasn't she? Jack's her biological mother?"

"Yes." Vance confirms.

"Is that how you three became friends? Thorough being in the same class?" Torres asks curious.

"Yeah, we're all studying different things, but what we have in common is that we're all studying Women's and Gender Studies in some way," Emily explains.

"I already knew Emily a little, but after the shooting she and Faith were the only ones who never treated me weird," Kayla admits. "We're together all the time. You have to find her, Dad," Kayla says, looking at her father.

"We'll do everything we can," Vance assures. He and Ziva exchange looks, and Vance nods in approval of her unspoken question.

Seeing the nod, Ziva puts an image the image of Daniel on the plasma.

"Kayla, Emily, do either of you recognize this man?" Ziva asks, and both girls walk over to have a closer look.

"It's the creep!" Emily realizes.

"The creep?" Fornell asks, not liking the sound of that.

"We noticed him about a week ago, watching us when we were together. We told campus security a couple of days ago and they said they'll keep an eye out for him," Kayla explains.

"Torres," Ziva says.

"Finding the report, on it," Torres says, walking over to his desk.

"Dad, we're staying until you find Faith." Kayla insists.

"She's our friend, we can't be anywhere else right now Director," Emily adds. Vance and Fornell exchange looks, both recognizing their daughters' stubbornness.

"Go up to my office and stay there. I'll make sure you we keep your updated," Vance says.

"Thank you, Daddy," Kayla says as she and Emily head upstairs.

"I'm here, I might as well help," Fornell says. "Fill me in."

* * *

Ignoring Gibbs calling her as she walked upstairs, Jack just kept walking and heads straight to conference room. Pausing outside the conference room Jack takes a deep breath before walking into the room.

"Jack? Have you found her? Have you found Faith?" Mrs Tolliver asks, the second Jack walks into the conference room.

"I just got a phone call, Faith is alive," Jack explains. Both Mr. and Mrs. Tolliver look relieved for a moment, but then their looks quickly turn to worry.

"He has her, doesn't he?" Mr. Tolliver asks.

"Yes," Jack confirms. "But he won't have her for long." Jack says, "I will do whatever I have to do to make sure she comes home to you, I promise," Jack tells Mrs. and Mr. Tolliver, before leaving.

Leaving the conference room, Jack isn't at all surprised to find Gibbs waiting.

"Don't do this Jack," Gibbs says to her, as they begin to walk, heading to Jack's office.

"I have to Gibbs," Jack says. "I can't leave her with him."

"Jack, there's no reason to think that he will let her go once he has you," Gibbs says. "In fact, that might be what he wants, both of you."

"I know that's what he wants," Jack says, having no doubt about that.

"Then why are you just going to hand yourself over?" Gibbs asks, "We've got a location, we can go there, together, and get Faith back." Gibbs suggests, wanting to do something other than having Jack risk herself in this way.

"Gibbs there are a lot of things I hate about him, a lot, but what I hate most is that he's smart, and he uses that to get exactly what he wants," Jack closes the office door behind them. "He will have a plan. He'll make sure I won't be able to have backup." Jack admits, turning to look at him, "He'll make sure that the only way to get Faith back is for me to hand myself over."

"And you don't understand why I have a problem with this?" Gibbs asks.

"No, I understand, but I also know it's what I have to do," Jack admits. "What I need you to do is make sure Faith is okay." Jack says. "I am going to get her away from him, whatever it takes, but once I do, I need you to make sure she is safe."

"I will," Gibbs assures Jack, as he reaches out and grabs her hand. "But you've got me worried with the 'whatever it takes'," Gibbs admits.

"Faith is innocent, Jethro, she doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve what he will do her," Jack insists.

"And you do?" Gibbs asks, and the shame on Jack's face tells him everything he needs to know, "Jack what happened twenty years ago wasn't your fault. You have no reason to be ashamed." Gibbs says, his voice slightly forceful as he wants Jack to believe him.

"I should have seen though his mask sooner, I should have gone to my CO sooner, I should have…" Jack starts to say, trailing off as she gets upset. "Gibbs, I know what he will do to her, he will hurt her, and I cannot let that happened," Jack says, pulling herself together.

"So, you'd rather he hurt you?" Gibbs asks.

"I can handle it, she shouldn't have to." Jack reveals. "I may not have any right to call myself her mother, but she will always be my baby girl… my Faith," Jack says, tears coming to her eyes once more. "I would walk through hell a thousand times if it meant she was okay. I have to do everything I can to get her away from him. I have to, Gibbs." Jack says, showing how serious she is.

"We're going to do this the right way," Gibbs says, before walking over and hugging her. He can't handle seeing Jack in pain any longer and while he hates this plan, he also knows there is nothing he can do to stop Jack.

* * *

After the conversation with the Toliver's and formulating their plan, Jack and Gibbs rejoin the team in the bullpen, entering the orange room from the back elevator.

"Where are Kayla and Emily?" Jack asks, as she notices Fornell, but not either of the teenage girls.

"My office. They are both refusing to leave until we find Faith." Vance explains.

"What do we know?" Gibbs asks, returning their focus to the case at hand.

"Kasie is sure the timestamp on the video hasn't been edited. It was filmed one minute before Richards called you, Jack. Which means she was alive a little over twenty minutes ago," Bishop says, looking at Jack.

"And she's still alive now, he won't kill her before the hours up," Jack says, leaving out the fact that she knows that if he were to kill Faith, he would make it in the most painful way possible, which she cannot allow.

"The location the phone call came from, tell me." Gibbs demands.

"An abandoned warehouse, because bad guys love warehouses." Fornell comments.

"There's only one entrance." Torres says and as he does Jack and Gibbs exchange looks.

"What is the plan?" Ziva asks, looking between Jack and Gibbs.

"I'm going in alone." Jack reveals.

"Jack!" Vance exclaims, looking at his friend in shock.

"I have to Leon," Jack tells him. Because he knows her well Vance knows that she isn't going to be talked out of this, and he knows Gibbs has already tried.

"Jack's going to be wearing a wire." Gibbs reveals, "I will be listening from the car. Tobias, you will be with us."

"Okay," Fornell says.

"Ziver, Bishop, Torres, I want you three covering the perimeter. Just because there is no entryway out on file doesn't mean there isn't one." Gibbs instructs, and the three agents nod.

"I'll be monitoring things from here," Vance says. "And I would like to go on record to say I don't like this plan."

"No one does, Leon," Gibbs comments, and the two of them exchange grim looks. "Gear up." Gibbs instructs.

* * *

Arriving at the location where the call came from, all the agents, and Fornell, prepare for action, wearing protective gear as a precaution.

"You don't have to do this," Gibbs tells Jack, the two of them are sitting in the front seat of the car while Fornell, feeling very much like a third wheel, is sitting in the back.

"You know I do," Jack tells him. "Remember what you agreed to, Cowboy." Jack says, cryptically, confusing Fornell, but Gibbs clearly knows what she is talking about.

"I remember, I just don't like it," Gibbs says, and Jack leans forward and kisses him.

"Make sure Faith is safe, she's what matters," Jack says, once they break apart.

"You matter too, Jack." Gibbs says as Jack gets out of the car.

After leaving the car, Jack walks towards the warehouse. When she told Gibbs, she would walk through hell a thousand times to make sure Faith was safe she meant it. While the thought of seeing Daniel again terrifies her, and she is horrified by what she knows he might do, Jack knows it is the best way to keep Faith safe and so she keeps on walking.

Getting to the warehouse Jack takes a breath before walking in, and the second she does she finds a gun pointed at her.

"Hello Jack," Devon Richards says.

"Hello Devon." Jack responds, calmly. "I honestly thought you knew better than to let your brother pull you into something like that."

"Hand over your gun." Devon says. "Otherwise you won't get to see your daughter again," Devon says. Because she doesn't see Faith, Jack, quite reluctantly hands over her gun. "Backup too." Devon says, and in response Jack just lifts up both of her jean legs, and lifts up her jacket, to show that she doesn't have a backup. "Go ahead." Devon prods her forward

"I'm disappointed in you, Devon, and you should be too. You're a disgrace to the uniform, just like your brother." Jack says, before she continues to walk forward.

For a few seconds Jack continues to walk, until she finally sees Faith, tried to a chair, with a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Daniel stood behind her pointing a gun at her. The second Jack sees Faith, she looks her over, trying to identify any injuries, but as far as she can tell she is relatively unhurt.

"Look Faith, it's your mom." Daniel says, and Jack notices a look of amazement pass over Faith's face for a split second, before it is once more replaced by fear.

"You've got me, Daniel, let Faith go." Jack says, forcing her voice to seem stronger than she feels.

"There's probably a lot you don't know about your Mother, Faith." Daniel says, "She betrayed me, sent me to jail. You see, Jackie likes to pretend to be a tough, badass solider, now Federal Agent, but the truth is she's a weak woman. All I did was show her how weak and she sent me to jail."

"You did a hell of a lot more than that," Jack says angrily. "You made me a victim, you hurt me, abused me. You had everyone fooled, but I'm not fooled anymore," Jack says. "I see through you Daniel. You are a weak man, and the only thing I don't regret about the two years I endued with you is that it led to Faith's birth."

"Are you forgetting who has the gun, Jackie?" Daniel asks, moving the gun closer to Faith, clearly getting angry, exactly what Jack was aiming for.

"Faith look at me," Jack says, taking a step forward while holding her hands out. "You're going to be okay." Jack says comforting. "I am going to untie Faith Daniel, because none of this involves her. This is about me and you," Jack says. "I am the one who sent you to Leavenworth, I am the one who ruined your career, your life, not her." Jack says, taking another step forward, "You've got me, I'm unarmed, alone, and it's time to let her go," Jack says.

"Untie her then," Daniel says, taking several steps back from Faith, but with the gun still trained on her knowing that the best way to control Jack would be to threaten Faith. "DEVON." He calls for his brother as Jack hurries to Faith.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, taking a piece of tape off Faith's mouth, as she works on uniting her.

"Yeah," Faith says, with a nod.

"You need to run as fast as you can, don't look back," Jack instructs. "Outside there is an NCIS agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You can trust him, he will keep you safe, get you back to your parents," Jack says, speaking fast, and Faith is untied.

"What about you?" Faith asks worried, not wanting to leave Jack.

"I'll be okay," Jack says, giving Faith a half smile, in an attempt to be as comforting as possible, "RUN!" Jack says, forcefully.

Not needing to be told twice Faith runs, being unaware that now both Devon and Daniel are pointing guns at her, to stop Jack from both escaping as well or attacking them.

* * *

Outside, the rest of the team, listen to everything. When they hear Jack yell they feel a sense of relief, but know there is a long way to go before everything is over.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you." Fornell comments as he and Gibbs get out of the car, as Faith runs out of the warehouse.

"FAITH!" Gibbs yells and the young women runs straight to him.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Faith asks, and he nods.

"You've got to get her out of there, he's going to kill her!" Faith says as she heard Daniel say that, but before Gibbs can say anything in response, there is an explosion from inside the warehouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

When the explosion goes off, the first thing Gibbs does is protect Faith from the blast, using his body to cover her.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asks Faith, who nods. "Jack," Gibbs says, horrified and he goes to run into the building, but before he can get close Fornell is pushing him back.

"Let… me…. Go… Tobias..." Gibbs says, fighting against his friend, having only one thing on his mind and that's getting to Jack.

"I can't. You can't go in there," Fornell insists, using his entire strength to fight against his friend. Gibbs manages to overpower him, pushing him to the ground, as he lands on the ground Fornell hears something on his earpiece. "GIBBS, THE WIRE, LISTEN!" Fornell says, and those four words manage to get through to Gibbs and stop him from running into the burning building.

" _Daniel we've got to keep moving. They fire will burn out soon and they'll find the tunnel, they'll know we escaped with her," the voice of Devon Richards says._

" _I know Jack, she wouldn't have come without a plan." Daniel Richard's voice says, as everyone hears the sound of clothes rustling and it is clear Jack is being searched. "She'd wear a wire."_

" _I didn't see one," Devon says._

" _Got it." Daniel says, and the next there is a sound of an eclectic buzzing then everything stops transmitting._

"She's alive Gibbs, and she's not in there," Fornell says, looking up from the place on the ground and Gibbs just stares at the burning building.

* * *

A little while later, while Gibbs, Fornell, and the team are searching at the warehouse, Ziva, who is on limited field work, returns to NCIS with Faith.

"MOM! DAD!" Faith says, running towards her parents, who are standing near Emily, Kayla and Vance, and once they are close enough Mrs. and Mr. Tolliver hug their daughter.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Tolliver asks her daughter.

"Yeah," Faith assures her mother, as they break apart, and once she does, she walks over and hugs Kayla. Emily is pulled into the hug after a moment and the three best friends hug each other, all feeling glad to be reunited once more.

"Can we take our daughter home now?" Mr. Tolliver asks.

"No Dad!" Faith says, "I want to stay until Jack is okay. She did everything to protect me. I need to be here." Faith says, puling away from her friends.

"It would also be best for Faith to stay here until the Richard brothers are caught," Vance explains.

"Also, I would like to talk to Faith about anything she might remember about what happened." Ziva explains.

"Is that really necessary?" Mrs. Tolliver asks as all she wants is to protect her daughter.

"I want to, if it helps Jack, I want to do whatever I can," Faith agrees. She he looks at her friends, "Are you two going to be here a while?" Faith asks, looking between Kayla and Emily, hoping the answer is yes as she really wants her friends to be with her.

"Yeah," Emily confirms.

"Absolutely." Kayla confirms. Neither of them plan to leave their friend any time soon.

"Let's go talk upstairs," Ziva says to Faith, who nods, and the two of them head upstairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Faith and Ziva are up in the conference room, both sitting at the table, and Ziva pours Faith some water.

"Where do you want me to start?" Faith asks.

"When you got back to your dorm last night, what happened?" Ziva asks.

"Um, I messaged Kayla and Emily to let them know I got home okay, and then someone tried to grab me from behind," Faith explains. "I tried to fight back, and I feel forward and hit my head." Faith says, "I felt something sharp in my leg and next thing I know I woke up in a warehouse tied to a chair."

"What happened next?" Ziva asks, writing a couple of notes.

"Um, the younger man, Devon, he was nice. He told me everything was going to be okay, and then that man… Daniel told me that he was my father," Faith reveals. "Three years ago I wanted to know more about my birth parents, so my parents told me…. they told me what my birth father did to my birth mother, so I knew how bad it was that he was there."

"Did Daniel say anything else to you?" Ziva asks.

"He said I was bait," Faith reveals. "He said that the only way to get…. Jack to come to him was to use me." Faith reveals, struggling to find what to call Jack. "He said he was going to make her suffer, a lot, and then he was going to kill her," Faith says, upset.

"Thank you, Faith, that helps." Ziva tells her. "I will go get your parents." Ziva says, standing up, and starting to walk to the door.

"Agent David." Faith says, causing Ziva to turn around before she gets to the door, "Jack is going to be okay, right? You're all looking for her?" Faith gives Ziva a pleading look, and Ziva walks back over and sits down again.

"This team, it is a family, and we do not give up on family," Ziva assures her. "And Faith, I have known a lot of people in my life, and Jack, she is one of the strongest I have ever known." Ziva she sees a spark of hope come to Faith's eyes, "She will be fighting to get back to this team as much as we will fight to get her back," Ziva explains.

"Is this my fault?" Faith asks, guilt clear in his voice. "The men doing this are my family."

"No, they are not," Ziva tells her. "Faith, Devon and Daniel might be blood, but they are not your family." Ziva explains, "Family protects each other, they are there for each other, and they do what they can to keep you safe." Ziva thinks of Gibbs. He taught her what real family was which allowed her to have a family of her own. Faith can't help but think of not just her parents, but Jack too, as everything Jack has done fits with Ziva's definition of family, "Everything they did to you, and everything they have done, and might have done, to Jack, is on them and only them." Ziva explains, "Never blame yourself for their actions," Ziva says, stressing the never, and not trusting her words Faith just nods.

* * *

Faith waits in the conference room with her parents, Kayla and Emily, while Ziva and Vance are in the squad room, as Gibbs, Fornell, Torres and Ellie walk in from the elevator.

"Did you find the tunnels?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yeah, but it led to nothing." Torres explains, "Evidence shows there was a car waiting at the end of the tunnel about a block away; they probably escaped in it with Jack," Torres explains, as Kasie walks in from the back elevator.

As Kasie walks into the bullpen Gibbs walks straight up to her, looking glad to see her,

"Has it been activated yet?" Gibbs asks, confusing everyone but Kasie.

"Not yet." Kasie answers.

"Has what been activated?" Vance asks, looking confused.

"Jack's wearing another tracker, correct?" Ziva asks, realizing that that her boss had another plan, and Gibbs nods.

"Jack suspected that there would be a chance that they would try to take her somewhere else. So, we had Kasie give her a tracker," Gibbs explains.

"She was searched, why wasn't it found?" Fornell asks.

"It's small," Kasie answers, "Like, really small."

"It's hidden in a place that Jack can get to if her hands are tied behind her back," Gibbs explains.

"Agent Sloane can only activate the tracker herself." Kasie adds.

"But we're not going to wait around for her to do that." Gibbs insists, his voice forceful. "We're going to find her." Gibbs says, heading upstairs.

"Where is he going?" Bishop asks.

"To do what Jack would do." Fornell says.

* * *

Gibbs walks into the conference room where Faith, Kayla, Emily, Mr. and Mrs. Tolliver all are.

"Hey Em, have you and Kayla shown Mr and Mrs Tolliver where the break room is?" Gibbs asks, speaking at her, but looking at Faith.

"No." Emily says, drawing the word out, but then she sees the look on Gibbs's face, "But that's a good idea Uncle Gibbs." Emily says, turning to look at them, "Mr. Tolliver, Mrs. Tolliver, would you like something to drink, or maybe eat?" Emily asks.

"I'll be okay," Faith tells her parents, recognizing that Gibbs wants to talk to her.

"We'll be back soon," Mrs. Tolliver says, before she, Mr. Tolliver, Kayla and Emily leave the room.

"Have you found Jack? Do you know if she's okay?" Faith asks worried.

"Not yet," Gibbs says, walking over and sitting down across from her. "But we're not going to give up, and neither will Jack."

"She told me I could trust you," Faith reveals. "And I could tell that she believed that. So, I need to know, need you to tell me the truth, does Jack have a chance of getting away from them? Is she going to be okay?" Faith asks, and with the look that is currently on her face Gibbs can see the resemblance between Faith and her mother.

"I don't know if she is going to be okay." Gibbs admits, painfully, "But I know she is never going to give up trying." Gibbs says, knowing that for a fact.

"Agent David said this isn't my fault but,…" Faith starts to say.

"It's not." Gibbs says, before Faith can finish what she is saying, "Faith, none of this is your fault." Gibbs says, "Jack wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and she's going to tell your that herself once she's back." Gibbs assures her.

"I really want to meet her," Faith admits. "I mean when I'm not tied to a chair and we don't have guns pointed on us," she adds.

"You will," Gibbs says, being pretty sure that Jack will like that too.

"I really hope so," Faith admits, and she and Gibbs drift into silence, both of them thinking about how much they want to see Jack again.

* * *

Far away from where Gibbs and her daughter are together Jack, unconscious, is tied to a chair in a garage of a house.

"Daniel, isn't this enough?" Devon asks his brother. "You met your daughter…"

"I don't care about her," Daniel says, as he sharpens a knife.

"This is still all about Jack," Devon realizes.

"She ruined everything! She put your brother in jail for fifteen years, don't you want her to pay?" Daniel asks his brother.

"Of course,…." Devon says, trailing off.

"But?" Daniel asks.

"But she's a federal agent, Daniel," Devon reminds his brother.

"That means nothing," Daniels says, as he swings out and punches Jack, hard, in the face, causing blood to appear. "And we're just getting started," Daniel says, not seeing how uncomfortable his brother is.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

When Jack opens her eyes, the first thing she feels, is pain, a lot of it. The second thing she realizes is that she is tied to a chair, something which does make her instinctively panic.

Pushing down memories of Afghanistan so that she doesn't get swept away, she tries to ground herself but to reality, forcing her swollen eyes open a bit so that she can see better, something which isn't helped by the fact that it is a little dark, due to both the time of day and where she is being held, and takes notice of everything she can see.

" _Not Afghanistan."_  Jack thinks to herself, though as she sees Daniel she isn't honestly isn't sure if her current situation is any better.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jack," Daniel says, walking over to Jack as he realises that she is awake. "Nice to see you awake."

"Hurting me when I'm unconscious, that's a new low, even for you." Jack says, spitting out blood, and tries to catalogue her injuries.

"Same mouth as always," Daniel says. "But now that you're awake the real fun can begin." Daniel says, trying to be intimidating.

"You know Dan, while you've been in Leavenworth I've dealt with people a hell of a lot more frightening than you; you don't scare me anymore," Jack says, technically lying. Daniel will always scare her, even with everything she has been through, she wants to piss him off, and she knows that is the best way to do it.

"Nice try," Daniel says, with a laugh. "But I know you Jackie, I know the look you get in your eyes when you're scared, and you're scared."

"You don't know me, Dan, you never did." Jack tells him, Daniel just punches Jack in the face once more. "Solving problem with violence, you never change, but I did." Jack says, fighting not to react to the pain she is in, or the memories that this entire situation is causing to rise up inside of her, "I'm a Federal Agent now, Dan. Which means you're in a lot of hot water."

"You sound like Devon." Daniel mutters, as he rolls his eyes at Jack.

"Where is Devon?" Jack asks, as she doesn't see the younger Richard brother. "Did he finally come to his senses and leave?"

"He's checking the perimeter," Daniel reveals.

"Right," Jack responds. "What are you doing, Dan? Are you really that determined to ruin his life too? Because that's what you're doing."

"He's my brother!" Daniel exclaims. "I'm protecting him!"

"No, you're ruining his life," Jack says, as she moves a little to try and find a position that hurts a little less. "And you know it."

"No Jackie, none of this would have happened if you didn't go to your CO. If anyone's ruining his life it's you." Jack, even with everything going on, manages to laugh.

"Nope, I'm not going to take the blame for your actions, not anymore," Jack says. "I'm not your victim anymore, Dan. I'm not under your control," Jack says. "I am stronger than you. I was then and I am now." Daniel reaches out and flicks her with a knife, cutting her arm, which causes her to let out a cry of pain.

"You don't seem strong to me," Daniel says, turning away from Jack. Once his back is turned, Jack stretches out her finger and activates the hidden tracker.

* * *

At NCIS the team are doing everything they can to try and find Jack, and as more time passes it is clear to Fornell, Vance, and Ziva that Gibbs is unravelling, and even Bishop and Torres are able to tell that Gibbs is not okay.

"There's got to be something!" Gibbs says. "The guy has spent fifteen years in Leavenworth, a guy like that wouldn't know how to stay under the radar!" Gibbs says frustrated.

"Gibbs…" Vance starts to say, with a warning tone in his voice.

"What?" Gibbs snaps. "She's your friend, Leon! Don't you want to find her?" Gibbs asks.

"Of course, I want to find her, but you need to calm down," Leon says, trying to get Gibbs to calm down as he is pretty sure that that is what is needed.

"Gibbs." Fornell says, his voice completely calm. "Conference room." He knows not to make a big deal about anything until they are alone. Without words the two of them head towards the elevator.

"Conference room?" Torres asks confused, as they are going in the wrong direction for that.

"Fornell is taking him exactly where he needs to go," Ziva explains. "But we need to have something by the time they get back." She knows that for a fact, as she walks over to her desk.

* * *

Once Gibbs and Fornell are in the elevator, they ride for a couple of seconds before Fornell hits the emergency stop button.

"We don't have time for this, Tobias, we need to find Jack!" Gibbs exclaims.

"You need to breath," Fornell tells his friend. "You're not thinking straight Jethro, you almost ran into a burning building and now you're snapping at your team."

"It's Jack, Tobias," Gibbs says, his voice breaking.

"I know," Fornell says. "I know what you're not telling anyone, what you're not even telling Jack, which is why I know why you're acting like this," Fornell tells him. "But you need to pull your head together." Fornell says, causing Gibbs to glare at him. "I'm just saying what you've said to me. What Jack would say if she was here."

"She's not here," Gibbs says, pain in his voice.

"But she will be soon," Fornell says. "You have to believe that. Jack's tough, Jethro, a survivor, but she is still counting on us to back her up and bring her home," Fornell says. "We can't do that if your acting like a bastard."

"I am a bastard," Gibbs responds.

"Yeah, but usually you're a smart bastard, and that's what Jack needs now," Fornell reveals. "You ready to be a smart bastard, or are you gonna keep being just a bastard?" Fornell asks, and in response, Gibbs flicks the elevator back on.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asks, walking into the squad room.

"We are working on it Gibbs." Torres answers.

"GIBBS!" Kasie says, running into the bullpen.

"The tracker's active." Gibbs realises, feeling a sense of relief.

"Where?" Vance asks.

"Um, what looks like a house, about an hour from here." Kasie explains.

"Let's go. I want everything on that house by the time we get there," Gibbs instructs running to get his gear before heading to the elevator.

As Gibbs runs to the elevator everyone else in the bullpen, except for Vance who already has his, grabs their gear and follow Gibbs to the elevator.

* * *

As she knows the team would be on their way Jack knows that what she has to do is buy time. She has to handle things in a way that keeps Daniel on his toes and keeps him from hurting her even worse than he already has.

"Really, Dan?" Jack asks. She can feel herself becoming more tired, due to the injuries Daniel has inflicted on her. "This is what you spent fifteen years planning? Giving me a few more cuts and bruises?" Jack scoffs. "A little lame don't you think?" Jack knows that pissing off Daniel is the perfect way to get him to lose focus, even if it will cause her pain.

"I'm just getting started, Jackie," Daniel tells her.

"You know I've heard these threats before, Dan." Jack says, "You didn't have much follow through then, I doubt you do now." Daniel swings out and punches her in the face, again, "That proves my point." Jack says, coughing and winching in pain, honestly, not sure how many more punches she can take. She is already hurting all over and can barely see because her eyes are swollen.

"You've never known when to shut up," Daniel says.

"And you never know anything." Jack says. Daniel once more swings out and punches Jack, this time in the ribs, causing her to gasp, trying to catch her breath.

"Daniel!" Devon says, walking back into the garage where Jack is being held. "You're going to kill her," He says, clearly shocked.

"And?" Daniel asks, clearly having no problem with that.

"She's a Federal Agent!" Devon reminds his brother. "If you kill her, you're going to be sent to a place worse than Leavenworth," Devon says, and Daniel rolls his eyes and walks towards Jack.

"You won't go anywhere," Jack says. Depending on how far away she was taken, that it shouldn't be too much longer before the team arrives and so if she could turn the brothers against each other in that time then that's the best way to go. "If you kill me, my team will hunt you," Jack says, thinking of Gibbs, and what he would do. "They will chase you, and they will kill you." Jack reveals, looking at Daniel, "Say goodbye to your brother Devon," Jack says. "Because if he doesn't stop what he's doing now. That's the only future he has, being killed by my team." Jack says. Outside they can all hear the sounds of cars arriving, "That would be my team now. You should stay goodbye to your brother now." Jack says, to Devon, as she knows that he is the weak link, he has always been.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Devon tells his brother as he presses the button to open the garage door, putting down his gun and holding his hands up in surrender.

"You're making the right decision," Jack tells Devon, as Daniel quickly moves and puts the knife that he had been using to cut her against her throat.

As the garage door opens Gibbs, Fornell, and Vance, followed by Ziva, Bishop and Torres, all of whom holding guns, duck under the space just enough for them to duck under.

"Jack," Gibbs says, looking at her, with a look of pain on his face as it clearly hurts him to see Jack so hurt.

"You're out numbered Dan," Jack says. "Turn yourself in, and you might get to see your brother again." Jack says. Knowing that is the only thing that could stop Daniel, and that's even a long shot.

"Listen to her, Richards," Vance says, as Torres cuffs Devon. The others move to to get a clear shot, but because Daniel is crouched down behind Jack no one has a good enough angle to shoot Daniel without risking Jack.

"It's over, Dan. There's no where for you to go," Jack says.

"We'll see about that," Daniel says as he, quickly, before anyone can get a shot off, stabs Jack in the stomach with the knife, and knocks over the chair, before he goes running.

As Daniel goes running Ziva and Bishop go chasing after him as Gibbs runs straight to Jack.

"Jack, talk to me," Gibbs says, getting to Jack. Once he is at Jack's side Gibbs proceeds to try to stop the bleeding while not moving the knife which is still sticking out of Jack.

"Cow….boy." Jack says, struggling to talk, as Vance calls for help.

"Stay with me, Jack, just stay with me." Gibbs pleads with her.

"I'm… so… tired," Jack admits, as her eyes flicker open and close.

"Jack, no. don't close your eyes," Gibbs pleads. "Okay, stay with me. Look at me, come on, Jack, just open your eyes." Gibbs begs, as Jack's eyes seem to stay closed for longer.

"Heavy…." Jack says, "Gibbs…." Jack says, trailing off once more as he eyes close.

"Jack, no!" Gibbs exclaims, feeling horrified. "Jack, I love you." Gibbs confesses, and Fornell and Vance who are listening in a surprised that he is actually admitting that. "I love you, even though I didn't think I could, I do, and I need you stay with me," Gibbs says, tears coming to his eyes. "Okay, I just need you to stay with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: I'M SO SORRY that there has been such a break. My real life has been insane. I will try not to make it such a delay again. Thank you so much for the support.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

Once the paramedics arrived, they do what they can do to stabilize Jack, and she, with Gibbs, are loaded into the ambulance.

"I'll go to the hospital. I don't think it would be good for anyone if he's there alone," Fornell says to Vance. He can just image how bad that would be for the poor hospital staff.

"Good idea," Vance says. "I'll go back to NCIS, tell the girls, and the Toliver's." He says, as Ziva walks up and to them.

"Faith is going to blame herself even more than she already does." Ziva reveals, "We need to make sure she does not. Jack would not want that." Ziva says, knowing that without a doubt.

"I know," Vance says. "Bishop and Torres can take the Richards brothers. David, you're with me. Fornell, hospital, do what you can to keep Gibbs from losing it."

"Good luck," Ziva says, looking at Fornell, being pretty sure he is going to need it.

"Thanks," Fornell says, before walking off. Ziva and Vance exchange looks and head to another car.

* * *

For the entire ride from the warehouse to the hospital, Gibbs doesn't look away from Jack, or even let go of her hand. He just stares at her as the paramedics' work, desperately hoping that she is going to be okay.

For the most part, the words and actions of the paramedics are unnoticed by Gibbs, as he is so focused on Jack, but then every machine starts to beep, and the paramedics start to work hard.

"We're losing her!" One of the paramedics says.

"Do something!" Gibbs exclaims.

"We are, Agent Gibbs," the other paramedic says as they hurry to work on Jack. Gibbs sits out of the way to give the paramedics the space they need, feeling like he is losing everything, again.

* * *

Not knowing how bad Jack is, Ziva and Vance arrive back at NCIS. Walking into the conference room, both Ziva and Vance know that it is going to be a difficult conversation, but they also know that it is what they have to do.

"Dad," Kayla says, hurrying towards her father and hugging him, relieved to see him okay.

"Where's Dad?" Emily asks, hoping he is just doing something for the case.

"Where's Jack? Is she okay?" Faith asks worried.

"The Richard's brothers have been arrested." Vance explains.

"Where's Jack?" Faith asks again, sounding even more worried, as her parents put their hands on either of her shoulders.

"Jack is on her way to hospital," Ziva explains. "Agent Gibbs, and your Dad, Emily, have gone with her as support."

"How bad is Jack hurt?" Faith asks concerned, causing both Ziva and Vance to exchange the briefest looks, which both Kayla and Emily, who know the agents so well, notice.

"I know that look, it's bad, isn't it?" Kayla asks, glancing at her friend. While she is worried about Jack, she knows that this is going to be harder for Faith.

"Yes," Ziva confirms.

"How bad?" Faith asks, not sure if she wants an answer. She doesn't want anything to happen to Jack before she gets a chance to at least properly meet her, and ideally know her.

"Jack was stabbed," Vance reveals. "And had also been hurt prior to being stabbed."

"Is she going to be okay?" Mrs. Tolliver asks.

"We do not know yet." Ziva answers.

"Can I come with you to the hospital?" Faith asks, assuming that Vance and Ziva are going to head to the hospital.

"Faith, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Mr. Tolliver says.

"Dad, I need to know if Jack's okay," Faith explains. Kayla walks over to her and puts her am around her, there being a level of guilt clear on the young woman's face.

"Faith, it is going to be a few hours before anything about Jack is known," Ziva reveals, looking directly at the young women. "It might be best if you go back to your parent's hotel and get some sleep." Ziva adds, in a kind voice, "I will call you myself once something is known." She knows that it would be best for Faith to be somewhere away from the horrors of the hospital while waiting for news.

"Promise?" Faith asks, looking directly at Ziva.

"I promise," Ziva assures her.

* * *

At the hospital, Gibbs stands outside the emergency room doors when Fornell walks up to him and puts his hand on Gibbs shoulder.

"Any news?" Fornell asks.

"Her heart stopped," Gibbs reveals, just staring forward.

"Did they…" Fornell starts to ask.

"They got her back." Gibbs reveals, "But it's gonna be touch and go." Gibbs admits, "Tobias…. I can't do this again." Gibbs says, without looking away from where he is staring.

"Don't go there," Fornell says, as he gently starts to lead Gibbs over to the seats. "Jack's a fighter. She's not going to give up, so you can't give up on her."

"I'm not," Gibbs assures him, as Fornell basically forces him to sit down. "'I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her," Gibbs says, guilt clear in his voice.

"This isn't your fault," Fornell says, even though it is clear that the words have no effect.

* * *

A while later, Vance and Ziva arrive at the hospital. While Ziva walks over to Gibbs and sits down next to him, Vance walks over to Fornell, who is standing a little way away from Gibbs, just watching him.

"Any news?" Vance asks Fornell in a quiet voice.

"Not yet," Fornell responds. "But it's bad. Her heart stopped in the ambulance," Fornell explains and Vance looks horrified at the news. "Where are the girls?" He asks, not seeing Emily and Kayla.

"I convinced them to go home," Vance says. "I'm not sure they'll stay away though."

"What about Faith?" Fornell asks.

"David convinced her to go back to her parent's hotel," Vance explains. "How's he doing?" Vance asks, there being no question who the he is.

"Not great," Fornell answers, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Faith was restless. As she couldn't sleep, she heads down to the hotel lobby where she walks straight up to Kayla and Emily, who are waiting.

"Have you heard anything?" Faith asks her friends as the three of them sit down, Faith and Kayla on a couch, while Emily sits on an armchair near them.

"Not yet," Kayla answers.

"Our Dads are at the hospital with the team," Emily reveals. "And the brothers are in NCIS custody."

"How do you know so much?" Faith asks curious, as she certainly didn't know all that when they left NCIS, though she could have guessed.

"I talked to Palmer when we were leaving NCIS, when you were talking to Ducky," Emily explains, looking at Kayla.

"Ah right." Kayla says, with a nod, completely understanding, "When there is news to give you'll get it. Ziva doesn't break promises." Kayla assures her

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Emily asks her friend.

"This is just all so serial," Faith admits. "You guys are my best friends and you know my birth mother, you've spent time with her." Faith reveals, "And now I may never get a chance to." Faith says, sadly as Kayla reaches out and takes Faith's hand.

"Until we know more you can't think like that." Emily says, "Trust me, I know it's hard, but you need to focus on the fact that Jack is in hospital, getting medical care." Emily says, and as she does Faith forces herself to nod.

"Em's right," Kayla says. "We've just got to wait."

"How long have you known, Jack?" Faith asks, looking at her friend, as Kayla seems to know a lot about her birth mother.

"Most of my life, she and my Dad are good friends," Kayla explains. "I remember once, when I was younger, when we were still living in San Diego, Jack stayed with us one night," Kayla explains. "I heard my parents taking. Mom was worried about Jack, and Dad said that after everything she had been through in the past couple of years the way she was acting was normal, and that she was getting help." Kayla explains.

"If you remember that then they can't have been talking about me, about everything that happened before I was born." Faith realizes.

"I don't think they were," Kayla admits. "Something happened to Jack, when she was a solider." Kayla explains. "I don't know all the details, but from what I know it was bad, and it affected her for a long time." Kayla explains, "Still affects her from what I know."

"Why are you telling me this?" Faith asks curious, though she is glad to know more about her mother, even if it about bad things she has been through.

"Because it shows that Jack is strong. She survived that, she survived what happened before you were born, she's tough." Kayla explains.

"She's also dating Uncle Gibbs, that alone proves how amazing she is," Emily adds, and Kayla nods in agreement. "Now all we have to do is wait for news."

"And we're going to wait with you," Kayla promises.

"Thank you," Faith says, as she looks between her two best friend.

* * *

At the hospital Gibbs, Fornell, Ziva, and Vance have been joined by Bishop, Torres, Ducky and Palmer. It has been hours since they have gotten any news and everyone is just waiting, while giving regular updates to Tony, McGee and even Abby.

"Shouldn't we have at least got an update by now?" Bishop asks Ducky in a quiet voice, not wanting Gibbs to hear what she is saying.

"It is a concern that we haven't," Ducky admits. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that it is going to be bad news."

"About how long before we should be expecting only bad news?" Bishop asks, curious.

"I can't say," Ducky says, and the two of them drift into silence, just like the rest of the waiting area.

* * *

After a few more hours with no information Gibbs is clearly becoming more and more unraveled; so much so that Vance, Fornell, and Ziva are pretty sure they are going to have to physically stop him from going into the operating room.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the doctors that operated on Jack walk out from the operating room. The second he sees them, Gibbs walks over to them, with the rest of the team right behind him.

"How is she?" Gibbs asks.

"Special Agent Sloane is alive," one of the doctors says.

"What is her condition?" Vance asks.

"Agent Sloane lost a lot of blood, she has three fractured ribs, two broken eye sockets, a broken nose, a concussion, internal bleeding, and several cuts and bruises. The stab wound damaged Agent Sloane's spleen which required a splenectomy. The knife also hit the pericardial sac, but we were able to repair the damage," the doctor explains

"Doc, is Jack going to be okay?" Gibbs asks, needing a straight answer rather than all the medical stuff.

"Due to her injuries, Special Agent Sloane has fallen into a coma," the doctor explains.

"Is she going to wake up?" Vance asks, dreading the answer.

"I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: I'M SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE. I seem to be behind in everything in my life right now. PLEASE REVIEW.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

After everything he has been through in his life, Gibbs didn't think it was possible to feel his world was falling out from beneath him any more than it already had, but as the doctor says 'I don't know', that's exactly what Gibbs feels.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gibbs asks angrily. Fornell reaches out and puts his hand on Gibbs's arm, trying to calm his friend down, even though he knows there's not much use.

"Special Agent Sloane is in critical condition." The doctor explains, "Her injuries are significant, and at the moment only time will tell whether she recovers."

"Can I see her?" Gibbs asks.

"Of course, but while in ICU only one person can visit with Agent Sloane at a time," the doctor explains.

"We understand." Vance says and once he does Gibbs walks off with the doctor.

"I need to call Faith," Ziva says, once Gibbs is out of hearing range.

"What are you going to tell her?" Bishop asks. She cannot image how that conversation is going to go.

"The truth," Ziva answers. that is all that she can do. Telling Faith, the truth is something she owes both Faith and Jack.

* * *

At the hotel, Faith, Kayla, and Emily are still waiting together. Even though they are dealing with a lack of sleep, the three of them are wide awake and sitting together, all waiting for news.

For a little while, the three of them sit in silence, just staring at their three phones on the coffee table, next to each other, when suddenly Faith's starts to ring.

"I don't know that number," Faith says.

"It's Ziva's." Kayla says. Recognizing it because her father has her regularly memorize all the numbers of Team Gibbs. Faith quickly picks up the phone, her hand shaking, and answers it.

"Hello?" Faith asks.

"Faith, its Ziva David."

"How's Jack?" Faith asks worried.

"She is out of surgery," Ziva reveals.

"It's bad isn't it?" Faith asks, as she is pretty sure that makes sense considering how vague Ziva is being about the details.

"The doctors said that Jack is in critical condition," Ziva says, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Faith, she is in a coma." Ziva explains.

"Is she going to wake up?" Faith asks, her voice breaking.

"It is too soon to tell," Ziva explains. "I can keep you updated if you would like." Ziva says, wanting the choice to be Faith's.

"I would, I really would," Faith responds, without really needing to think about it.

"Okay," Ziva responds. "I'll call you in a few hours with an update."

"Thank you, Ziva," Faith says, before hanging up.

"Bad?" Emily asks worried, as she recognizes the look on Faith's face.

"Yeah," Faith confirms. "She's in a coma, Ziva's going to keep me updated," Faith says, as tears come to her eyes. Honestly she isn't sure why it hurts so much when she doesn't even know Jack.

Exchanging looks Emily and Kayla both put their arms around their friend, wanting to help her as much as possible, but they both, quite unfortunately, know from experience that there isn't a whole lot they can do.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Gibbs left the others he and the doctor arrive at the hospital room where Jack is.

"Take as long as you'd like." The doctor says, as Gibbs walks into hospital room.

For a few moments Gibbs just pauses inside the door to the hospital room, and stares at Jack, unconscious in the hospital bed. As he stares Gibbs feels his heart break, looking at the state of the women he loves.

As he looks at Jack the pain, the heartbreak he is feeling starts to be replaced by anger, and so he turns and leaves the hospital room, having only one thing on his mind, revenge.

* * *

After calling Faith Ziva needed to take a minute to herself before returning to the rest of the team. She can't help but imagine Tali one day getting a call like that, as she collects herself Ziva sees Gibbs storm past her.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asks, and her father figure just keeps walking and so she follows him.

As she tries to catch up with Gibbs Ziva sees him hurry outside, get into the NCIS sedan parked outside, and speed off. For about two seconds Ziva is confused about why he would be leaving Jack, but then she realises what she would do if Tony was the one who was hurt and knows exactly what is going on.

As she needs keys to the other car Ziva runs back into the hospital, and straight to the waiting room.

"David? What's going on?" Vance asks as he sees Ziva hurry in and knows that something must be going on.

"I just saw Gibbs speed off in the sedan, I could be wrong, but I think…." Ziva starts to say.

"He's going to Richard." Fornell finishes, and Ziva nods.

"Torres, with us," Vance says, suspecting that they may just need the extra strength. He, Ziva, and Fornell hurry out of the room, with Torres right behind them.

"We'll let you know if anything changes!" Bishop calls as the others run out. "This is bad." Bishop says, causing Ducky and Palmer to nod in agreement.

* * *

Driving even faster than usual, and only thinking about what happened to Jack, Gibbs makes his way to NCIS. Once he arrives at the Navy Yard Gibbs doesn't even pay attention to where he parked the car before hurrying inside.

For Gibbs passing through NCIS security is a blur, in fact everything is until he walks into the interrogation room where Daniel Richards is sitting.

"Finally," Daniel says, seeing Gibbs. "This mean Jack is finally dead?" Daniel asks, sounding gleeful at the though. In response, Gibbs picks him up and throws him against the interrogation room window, breaking the window, and causing Daniel to land on a heap on the ground. "What… what are you doing? You can't do this."

"Why not?" Gibbs asks, as he walks over to Daniel, "Because you're defenceless? Like she was?" Gibs asks, as he picks Richards up and slams him against the wall. "She didn't deserve what you did to her."

"Yes…. She did…." Daniel gasps out as Gibbs pulls him forward and then pushes him bag harder against the wall, and as he does the door opens and Ziva, Vance, Fornell, and Torres hurry into the interrogation room.

"GIBBS!" Vance yells, "Put him down."

"He hurt Jack, why should I care?" Gibbs asks, without letting go of Daniel.

"Because she would," Ziva says, as she slowly walks towards Gibbs. "Gibbs, Jack would not want you to do this. She would not want you to go down this path," Ziva says, using a gentle voice trying to calm him down.

"Ziva's right Gibbs," Vance says. "Think about the choice she made with Hakim. She said we're the good guys. She wouldn't want you to do this in her name." Vance continues, stressing the last two words.

"Listen to them, Gibbs," Fornell says. "Think about Sloane, she is going to be pissed at you when she finds out."

"If she finds out," Gibbs says, his voice breaking.

"Gibbs," Ziva says, getting to Gibbs side and putting her hand on his arm.

Feeling Ziva's touch, and hearing the words of his friends, Gibbs finally lets go of Daniel and takes a step back. Once Gibbs has let go of Daniel, who fell to the ground once Gibbs released him, Torres hurries forward and drags Daniel out of the room as Ziva hugs Gibbs.

"I can't lose her, Ziver," Gibbs admits, his voice only loud enough for Ziva to hear.

"I know," Ziva says. "But we both know revenge won't change anything." Ziva reminds Gibbs. "Let's go back to the hospital, be with Jack." She feels Gibbs nod against her, before they break apart, "I'll drive." Ziva says, and she and Gibbs head out of the Interrogation room leaving Vance and Fornell.

"I wasn't sure we were going to get through to him." Vance admits.

"Me either," Fornell confirms. "But if she dies no one's going to be able to stop him."

"I know," Vance says, pulling out his phone. "Which is why I'm going to have both brothers transferred."

"Good plan."

* * *

Not long after Ziva and Gibbs left NCIS they both arrive back at the hospital, and as she doesn't want to risk Gibbs leaving again Ziva walks Gibbs to Jack's room.

"I will be in the waiting room if you need anything," Ziva assures Gibbs, squeezing his hand before walking away.

After leaving Gibbs Ziva heads straight back to the waiting area where Bishop, Ducky and Palmer are waiting.

"What happened?" Bishop asks worried, "Was it bad?"

"Yeah," Ziva confirms. "But he is back at the hospital now, with Jack."

"Good, that's good," Palmer comments.

"What about Richards?" Ducky asks, not sure if that is an answer he wants.

"Vance is transferring him, and probably replacing the interrogation room window," Ziva explains, to Bishop, Palmer and Ducky's shock.

* * *

For a few moments after Ziva left him Gibbs continues to just stare at Jack from the doorway. Finally, Gibbs forces himself to take a few steps forward and he walks into Jack's room. Walking ove rot the bed, he sits down next to it, and takes Jack's hand.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs says, his voice barely above a whisper, talking to Jack. He remembers being able to hear things when he was in a coma and he wants to give her some comfort, if he can, "I promised you that I would protect you, and I didn't," Gibbs says, sadly. "I'm sorry, Jack." Gibbs whispers, squeezing Jack's hand. "You know I'm not the one who's supposed to do the talking, that's your job." Gibbs reveals, "Come on Jack, open your eyes, please, just open your eyes." Gibbs begs, but to his heartbreak Jack's eyes remain closed.

* * *

A little while after Gibbs and Ziva arrived back at the hospital Torres and Fornell have both also returned. Vance on the other hand is still dealing with the fallout of what Gibbs did.

"Bishop," Ziva says, in a quiet voice.

"Something else up?" Bishop asks concerned.

"I need to go home and check on Tali," Ziva explains. "But I will be back in a couple of hours," Ziva explains, "Can you…" Ziva starts to ask.

"Let you know if anything changes, of course," Ellie responds.

"Thank you." Ziva says gratefully, and she leaves the waiting room. She knows that she needs to be there for Jack, and Gibbs, but right now, after everything that has happened, she needs to see her daughter, and the man she loves.

* * *

Arriving home, something which still feels strange to Ziva as she has been without a home for so long, Ziva listens for signs that tell her where Tali and Tony are.

"Tony?" Ziva asks, as she doesn't hear them.

"Kitchen," Tony calls back.

"Tali?" Ziva asks, as she walks into the kitchen.

"Napping," Tony answers.

"At this time?" Ziva asks, sounding surprised.

"Zi, it's two in the afternoon," Tony reveals, walking towards her.

"Oh, right," Ziva says, checking her watch. "I must have lost track of time."

"How's Jack?" Tony asks, as he has been getting updates, but he could tell that there were things Ziva wasn't saying.

"Not good," Ziva admits. "She is in a coma. The doctors are not sure if she will wake up."

"How's Gibbs doing?" Tony asks worried.

"About as well as you would expect," Ziva admits. "He threw Daniel Richard's into the interrogation room window." Ziva comments.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill him." Tony comments.

"If Vance, Fornell, Torres and I did not arrive he might have." Ziva admits, taking both Tony's hands.

"Zi, what's wrong?" Tony asks worried.

"I… I just really need you and Tali. I love you both so much," Ziva admits, tears coming to her eyes.

"We know, Zi, we know," Tony says, pulling her into a hug, and after a few moments of hugging Tali runs into the room and joins her parents in hugging each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **AN imporant:**  so sorry, I know it's been a while. I have been away and haven't really written in a while, and my life is fulling apart. I'm also still dealing with the amazingness of the last scene of 16x23.

I have a few more chapters written so I might update them, but my life is falling apart so I've found it really hard to write.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who is my beta.

* * *

Three days later, to everyone's concern Jack still hasn't woken up. Ever since, apart from his revenge trip to NCIS, Gibbs hasn't left her side. The rest of the team, plus Fornell and even Tony, McGee and Delilah, have been taking turns being at the hospital with Gibbs in case he needs anything. Ziva has taken over the Major Case Response Team, and is making it clear on a regular basis that it is only temporary and she has no interest in ever making that a permanent thing, even if Gibbs was willing.

"I'm really not sure this is a good idea," Faith says to her two best friends as she, Kayla and Emily are at the hospital where Jack is.

"You've been saying the last couple of days that you want to see her," Emily tells her friend.

"And I do, but…." Faith starts to say, before trailing off.

"But what, Faith?" Kayla asks, in a gentle voice.

"But what if no one wants me here?" Faith asks, looking concerned. "From everything you guys have said, everything I've seen, this team is a family, and I'm the reason Jack's in critical condition," Faith explains.

"No, you are not," Ziva says, walking up to the girls, and Faith notices that neither of her friends look surprised.

"You told Ziva?" Faith asks surprised, looking between her friends and not even realising that after Jack got hurt she has taken to calling her Ziva rather than Agent David.

"Because you can trust Ziva," Emily assures her.

"You really can, trust me," Kayla says, looking at her friend, and putting her hand on Faith's arm. After her mother was killed Ziva was there for her, she even always had an email which she could email Ziva at, and Ziva would always respond, something which only stopped after Ziva's 'death'.

"Okay," Faith says, with a nod, trusting her friends.

"Faith, I want to make one thing clear," Ziva says, looking directly at the young women. "Nothing that has happened is your fault. No one blames you and you should not blame yourself," Ziva assures her, though she knows that these particular words tend to be hard to believe.

"It's hard not to," Faith admits. "Jack turned herself into…. Richards, to protect me, to save me, and now she's in ICU and may not wake up," Faith says, getting upset, and so both Kayla and Emily put their arms around her.

"Faith look at me," Ziva says, taking both of Faith's hand and forcing the young women to look at her. "Jack made a choice. The only one to blame for hurting her is Richards. Everything that has happened is on him, not you or anyone else," Ziva says. "Jack is my friend, and I would say I know her better than most people. So, I know, without a doubt, that she would not want you to blame yourself, okay?" Ziva asks, and Faith gives a little nod. "Would you like to see Jack?"

"Can I?" Faith asks, and it is clear from the look on her face that she would really want to.

"Of course," Ziva says to her. "Kayla and Emily can wait outside the room for you," Ziva says, knowing that Faith needs the comfort of her friends.

"Thank you," Faith says, and the four of them head towards Jack's hospital room.

* * *

Arriving at Jack's hospital room, Kayla can see the look of hesitance on her friends' face.

"It will be okay," Kayla tells Faith. "You can do this," she says supportively.

"She's right," Emily says. "And trust me, once you're in there it's less scary," Emily says, not being able to help but think back to when her dad was in the hospital.

"Okay," Faith says, and she forces herself to walk forward, and into the hospital room, where Gibbs, who knew she was coming thanks to Ziva, is still sitting by Jack's side holding her hand.

"I'll give you some privacy," Gibbs says, letting go of Jack's hand.

"You don't have to do that," Faith says, not wanting to impose.

"I need more coffee," Gibbs explains, getting up and walking across the room. "You can talk to her, I have," Gibbs says, before leaving, leaving Faith alone in the hospital room.

"Um hi," Faith says, walking to Jack's bed. "This isn't how I imaged our first real conversation to go," Faith admits. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Faith reveals, tears coming to her eyes. "This should never have happened," Faith admits, wiping her tears. "When I found out I was adopted I wondered why, and then years later Mom and Dad explained the reasons to me, and I was grateful," Faith explains. "You made the best choice for me, the hard choice, and you gave me an amazing life, so thank you," Faith says. "But I still want to know you Jack. I don't know if you want to know me, but I want to know you," Faith admits. "I don't know what that will look like, but It's something I want to experience. I want you to know me, know about the life you gave me, and I want to know about your life," Faith says. "So please Jack, wake up, not just for me but for everyone else who loves you." Faith asks, as she sits down on the chair opposite to the one Gibbs was sitting in.

* * *

While Faith is in Jack's room Ziva and Gibbs have gone to get coffee together.

"Have you eaten today?" Ziva asks as she watches Gibbs get a cup of coffee.

"Ziver…." Gibbs says, with a sigh.

"Gibbs, I am worried about you," Ziva admits, having no shame in doing so.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," Gibbs admits.

"Have you talked to her doctors today?" Ziva asks curious as she knows Gibbs ahs been doing that regularly as he and Vance are in Jack's file as people as emergency contacts/next of kin.

"Yeah, they said the same," Gibbs admits. "They're not sure why she hasn't woken up, hoping that she does," Gibbs admits Ziva can hear the pain in his voice.

"Gibbs, you know better than anyone that comas can take a while to come out of," Ziva points out, wanting to do something to help Gibbs.

"I know," Gibbs says, as honestly that's what worries him. "But they're saying the longer she takes to wake up the more concerned we should be," Gibbs reveals, and Ziva reaches over and puts her hand on her father figure shoulder.

"We should get food, then go back to Jack," Ziva says, and from the look on her face Gibbs knows there is no point in arguing.

"Fine," Gibbs answers, and the two of them head to get some actual food rather than just coffee.

* * *

After a pretty quiet lunch, where Ziva had to prod to get Gibbs to actually eat, the two of them returned to Jack's hospital room, where Kayla and Emily are still waiting outside of. While Ziva hands them some coffee Gibbs heads back into Jack's hospital room.

Walking back into Jack's hospital room Gibbs walks over and sits back down in the chair that has become his.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Faith asks curious.

"If you would like," Gibbs answers, without looking away from Jack as he once more takes her hand.

"I think I'll stay… for a little while," Faith reveals, and in response Gibbs nods.

Gibbs and Faith drift into silence as they both hope that Jack is going to wake up and be okay.

* * *

For the next few hours, Gibbs and Faith sit by Jack's bedside, until Faith finally decides to leave, leaving Gibbs alone, in the room. Once he is alone Gibbs just sits and stares for a while, before he finally leaves forward, moving closer to Jack.

"Come on Jack, this is enough," Gibbs says. "I need you to wake up, please, wake up," Gibbs tells her. "You missed Faith, she was here," Gibbs reveals. "She's worried about you, wants to know you," Gibbs explains. "I know you want that too. As much as you try to hide it," Gibbs admits. "So you need to wake up Jack, she needs you too, I need you too," Gibbs reveals.

After Gibbs speaks he doesn't move back from Jack, rather he just stays close to her, and waits, desperately hoping that Jack opens her eyes.

* * *

Since talking to Jack Gibbs just continued to sit close to her, waiting, hoping that she is going to wake up. As doubt starts to rise up inside of him that maybe Jack won't wake up Gibbs finally sees what he has been waiting for, Jack's eyes flickering.

"Jack," Gibbs says, leaning forward even more. "Can you hear me?" Gibbs asks, and Jack's eyes flicker even more. "Come on Jack, open your eyes, please," Gibbs begs, and to his relief Jack's eyes open. "Hi," Gibbs greats, sounding relieved.

"Gibbs…" Jack manages to say, her voice pained. "Faith?"

"She's okay, she's completely fine," Gibbs assures her, knowing what she is trying to ask, as he reaches over and presses the button to call the doctor.

"Love, you, too," Jack tells Gibbs, clearly trying to get used to being awake once more, as the doctors come into the room to examine Jack.

* * *

About ten minutes have passed since Jack woke up, and for that entire time, Gibbs hasn't left Jack as the doctors check to make sure she is okay.

"You will need to take things easy, and without your spleen you are at risk for getting more infections, so you will have to keep that in mind," the doctor informs Jack.

"When can I get out of here?" Jack, who is more aware than she was when she first woke up, and is now sitting up, asks.

"At least a few days, most likely about a week," the doctor informs Jack. "You had major surgery, almost died, you need to take things slowly." Jack rolls her eyes, which Gibbs notices.

"Fine," Jack says, though it is clear that she is annoyed.

"If you need anything, press the button," the doctor tells Jack, before leaving.

"I hate hospitals," Jack says, once the doctor leaves.

"I know," Gibbs says, moving closer to her, and taking her hand once more. "But you need to be careful, Jack."

"I'm fine," Jack says. "I don't need to be here for so long."

"Three fractured ribs, two broken eye sockets, broken nose, concussion, internal bleeding, splenectomy, and punctured pericardial sac, not to mention coma for three days, isn't fine," Gibbs tells Jack. "You need to heal."

"I must look awful," Jack laments

"You look beautiful," Gibbs tells her.

"You haven't left? Have you?" Jack asks curious.

"Not unless I had too," Gibbs reveals. "You scared me, Jack. I thought I was going to lose you." Gibbs admits.

"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily," Jack teases, looking amused.

"There's being nothing easy about the last few days," Gibbs reveals.

"I know," Jack says, as she squeezes Gibbs hand.

"I meant what I said," Gibbs says. "I love you, Jack. I never want to lose you," Gibbs's face making it very clear that he completely means everything he is saying

"I love you too, Gibbs," Jack reveals, and Gibbs leans forward and gently kisses her, something he has wanted to do most for the past four days.

* * *

IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO UPDATE THE CHAPTERS I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN LET ME KNOW. I JUST CAN'T PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER OTHER THAN THE ONES I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN.


End file.
